Only Hope
by Lina Shay
Summary: [Finished] Awful circumstances force Harry's twin sister to pretend to be Harry at Hogwarts. Things become difficult when several girls have crushes on her, Neville picks a fight with her, and she falls in love with her best friend, Ron. RonOC and lots
1. The Girl Who Lived

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope.  
  
A/N: This story is loosely based on Shakespeare's "Twelfth Night". For those of you who have not read the play, this really isn't going to go how you expect. There will be many surprises. For those of you who have read the play, there will also be surprises, since it's only loosely based on the play.  
  
A/N2: I have rated this story PG for slash-type situations, but there is no real slash in it.  
  
ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter one: The Girl Who Lived  
  
"Harry Potter is gone!"  
  
She read the words over and over again, waiting for them to sink in. Her heart pounded and her mind raced. Harry was dead? How could that possibly be? He had this huge destiny to fulfil and Voldemort could never be stopped without him.  
  
She bit her nails as she read on.  
  
"I will be there tonight to discuss the ordeal you must now undertake.  
  
Yours faithfully,  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
"What ordeal?" she gasped, looking over her shoulder at Luphenda, her caretaker. "He doesn't mean?"  
  
Luphenda, a round and grey-haired woman, nodded dismally. "The 'eadmaster'll be 'ere soon. You best get rea-y for 'is arrival, Miss 'Ope."  
  
Hope nodded and ran off upstairs to her room. She couldn't believe this time she had dreaded since she was old enough to understand the story had finally come. Hope had prayed so hard that it would not come. Not just because the idea of Harry Potter's death was a sad event, but also because it was now her turn to take over the destiny he was supposed to fulfil.  
  
When it was told of Voldemort's attack on the Potter household, there was a small detail that had been hidden from the world. As Harry sat in his cradle, playing with his toy wand, there was someone there beside him. And when Voldemort came into the room and pointed a curse at the Harry, she was also there. To protect her from Voldemort's revenge, it was told to the Potter's close friends that she had died in the attack, which was what Voldemort thought as well. To everyone else, her original existence was not made known. When in life, Harry's twin sister had lived as well.  
  
Very few were let known that Hope had lived, for fear that she would be discovered and be made known to all the wizard world and to Voldemort. Not even Harry knew. Those who knew she survived were Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagal, and Hagrid, who had saved her along with Harry. When Dumbledore placed Harry on the Dursley's doorstep, he kept Hope secure in his arms. He knew that she would be in much more danger. Dumbledore set her up in a hidden safe-house with a woman he well-trusted, named Luphenda Gawlish. Luphenda has raised Hope until this point, her sixteenth birthday.  
  
Hope had always known who she was from the day she was five, when she looked in the mirror and asked where she got her scar. She knew that she had a special destiny that would have to be put into action when Harry was gone and she was their only hope. This was why she was so jittery when her long-time correspondence teacher, Albus Dumbledore, had sent her that letter saying that Harry was dead.  
  
Hope hurried and got into her best dress, a light blue crush velvet one with silver trim. She rushed over to her mirror to straighten up her hair. Her long black mop was matted as usual. She took a comb to it the best she could, but nothing could be done with the mess. Hope finally gave up and moved on to shading her eyelids with a bright green which closely matched her eyes. Licking her teeth, she wondered if she should brush them again before Dumbledore got there. With a loud pop, Hope knew it was too late. He was there. Hope ran the comb through her impossibly tangled hair once more, than ran off back down the stairs.  
  
Hope saw a tall man with a long white beard talking to Luphenda. She assumed this was Dumbledore. She had never really met the fellow, just wrote letters to him. The moment his pale blue eyes glimpsed Hope, he was transfixed and frozen. Hope had to wonder if something might be wrong. Maybe she wasn't as pretty as he had expected, or maybe she lacked something essential to her great task ahead, like smooth hair. She tried to run her fingers through her mop.  
  
"My dear," Dumbledore said in awe, "you are the very image of your brother."  
  
That was worse. Maybe Hope wasn't as attractive or physically developed as she would have liked, but she couldn't believed that she looked like a boy.  
  
As if he read her mind, Dumbledore chuckled, saying, "Don't worry, my dear. I did not mean it like that. You are a lovely young woman. You have your mother's eyes and her air about you. But I must say, that your face-shape and features are as your father's, as Harry's. It's astounding."  
  
Hope felt suddenly sad about her parents and Harry. Though she had never really known them, she felt like she was connected to them. And parts of her were missing because they were gone.  
  
"My dear," Dumbledore began again, putting an arm around Hope and leading her to a place where they could sit together. "I must explain to you what occurred the day Harry disappeared."  
  
Disappeared? Hope thought he was dead!  
  
"Harry was at Diagon Alley, most likely buying his school books," Dumbledore explained, "when a band of Death Eaters came upon him. There were spells being cast and screams. I arrived just in time to help ward off the Death Eaters. When we searched through the fallen, Harry was not among them. He was no where to be found."  
  
"But then he could be alive," Hope insisted desperately.  
  
Dumbledore lowered his eyes. "It is assumed that one of the Death Eaters made off with him while the others created a diversion. If Harry is in the hands of Voldemort, there is little hope."  
  
"So you think he is dead?" Hope asked sadly.  
  
"I think it's time for you to claim your destiny," Dumbledore responded, staring off. "We can't let anyone know that something is wrong. At first, I did not know how we would accomplish this, but when I saw you, I knew. Hope, you have the ability to save us all. You are the Girl Who Lived."  
  
"But what can I do so that people don't know Harry's gone?" Hope asked.  
  
"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said. "I have a quite brilliant plan."  
  
Hope looked over at him. He was smiling, a twinkle in his eyes. Hope got this queazy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Somehow, she knew that this plan would be something crazy. She knew Dumbledore that well.  
  
Dumbledore put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but it didn't ease her anxiety.  
  
"My dear," Dumbledore began. "You can become Harry Potter."  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that this really doesn't coincide with the prophecy and the first chapter of the first book. It doesn't go with a lot of things. But it's just pure fun. You can understand that, right? 


	2. A Stranger at a Strange table

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope.

A/N: I was foolish enough to assume that this was an origional idea, Harry having a twin. On a whim, I seached for stories about Harry having a twin and found loads of them. I don't think any of them were much like this one, but I had before thought that Harry having a twin was not yet thought of. Poor dashed me.

A/N: Thank you, Estella luna, for being my only reveiwer. I hope you like.

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter two: A Stanger at a Strange Table

The first phase of Dumbledore's "brilliant plan" involved Luphenda with a pair of scissors. Hope was not receptive to this idea. She had her hair trimmed every few months, but she had never had her hair drastically shortened like what Dumbledore suggested.

"Rea-y?" Luphenda asked.

Hope put her face in her hands and nodded, her heart pounding. She heard snipping and her head seemed to become lighter in weight. A few more snips and her neck was bare and cold. Hope sobbed. Luphenda put down the scissors.

"Is it done?" Hope asked, reaching up and feeling her cropped hair.

"Not likely," Luphenda laughed. "You think 'Arry goes around with a mane like that? I'm gettin' smaller scissors."

"Oh dear!" Hope cried. "How short will it be?"

"Short," was all Luphenda said.

"You think you could make it a bit longer," Hope pleaded. "Just a bit in the back."

Luphenda screwed up her face in thought. "I s'pose 'Arry might've grown in a wee bit over the summer. Don't think the 'eadmaster'll mind."

So Luphenda left it a little long in back. The rest was quite how Harry wore his hair. It felt different to have such short hair after always having it long. She couldn't stop running her fingers through it. Hope looked in the mirror.

"Oh GAD!" Hope yelled in surprise. "Dear me! I'm a boy! And what on earth is this?"

Hope tried to flatten a few hairs in back that would not stay down.

"Harry use to go around like this?" Hope questioned.

"Indeed," came Dumbledore's voice.

Hope turned around and looked at him. He had left early that morning saying only that he would be back soon. Dumbledore had with him a large packing trunk and a white owl on his shoulder.

"These are Harry's things," Dumbledore told her. "And this is Hedwig, his owl."

Hope walked up to him and put a hand up to Hedwig. The owl looked skeptical for a moment, then nuzzled Hope's hand.

"Hedwig knows the situation," Dumbledore told Hope. "She won't give you away."

Hedwig hopped over to Hope's shoulder.

"And you'll need these," Dumbeldore said, taking a pair of glasses from his pocket and handing them to her.

"I don't need them," Hope protested. "I have contacts now. I don't want to look like a plunker my first day of school."

"You brother wore them," Dumbledore told her.

Reluctantly, Hoep took the glasses from him. She hated her old one's so and didn't feel any better about Harry's. Hope went over to a table and took out her contact lenses. She put the glasses on and looked in the mirror. She was ugly.

"The hair looks great, Luphenda," Dumbledore complimented. "But is it not a little long in back?"

Luphenda sent a smile Hope's way.

"No matter," Dumbledore shrugged. "We best be off to Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir," Hope muttered, unenthusiastically.

Dumbledore took Harry's, now her, trunk toward the fireplace. Hope looked at Luphenda. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked in concern.

"Nothin', m'dear," Luphenda insisted, wiping her tears. "It's just you 'aven't been away from me for more than a day since you was brought 'ere. Now, you're off to school for a whole term."

"I'll miss you, Luphenda," Hope said, hugging her caretaker.

"I got somethin' for you," Luphenda sniffled, pulling away and putting a hand in her pocket. "They belonged to your mother."

Luphenda handed Hope a small box. Hope opened the box and gasped in awe. Inside were a pair of pearl earrings.

"Oh, wow!" Hope sighed.

"I know you cain't wear them while you're at school, but they'll be nice to 'ave, don't you think?" Luphenda said.

Hope hugged Luphenda again.

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore called.

"I'll see you at Christmas," Hope said, then ran up to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore threw some flu powder into the fire. Hope turned back and waved at Luphenda before walking into the fireplace. Her and Dumbledore went whirling around in space, then landed through a fireplace in a cushy office full of old, sleeping portraits. Hope felt dizzy. Dumbledore gave her a smirk, then continued on out of the office, leaving her trunk behind. Hedwig hopped off Hope's shoulder and on to the trunk. Hope followed Dumbledore down some stairs and then into a corridor. A gargoyle jumped in front of the stairway, covering it behind them. Hope took in all the corridors and portraits as they headed down to the Entrance Hall.

"This is it," Dumbledore said, motioning toward two large doors.

Hope took in a deep breath as Dumbledore opened one of the large doors. Hope went up and peaked into the Great Hall. It was a large room with five tables. Four were parallel, the other one, stood at the end of the hall. There were so many people. She had never seen that many people in her entire life. It was rather intimidating.

"I don't know what to do, Professor," Hope muttered, feeling herself trembling.

"If anyone doubts you, just say 'I had a rough summer', and they'll understand," Dumbledore explained.

Hope nodded, saying, "Where should I sit?"

"You normally sit with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Who are they?" Hope asked.

"Your two best friends," he said. "They will talk to you first, but you will know them by Weasley's red hair and Miss Granger's fluffy brown hair. Now, take a seat at the Gryffindor table."

He pointed it out to her. Hope took a step inside the room, then quickly withdrew. Her heart was pounding so hard.

"Professor," she breathed, "I don't think I can do it."

"You can do this, Hope," Dumbledore insisted. "You must."

Hope took some deep breathes, then walked back into the room. She slowly made her way down the hall, scanning Gryffindor table. Several people greeted her but none of them fit the descriptions of Ron and Hermione, then...

"Oy! Harry! Over here!"

Hope looked in that direction and her heart did a flip. Standing there, waving her way, was the handsomest red-headed boy she had ever seen. Of course she had not seen many redhead boys, but this one had to be the best looking. He was tall with dark green eyes, a mess of freckles like dots of cinnamon on cake frosting, and the sweetest smile in the world.

"Good evening, Harry," greeted a girl with fluffy brown hair who was sitting next to the redhead. "How was your summer?"

This must have been Hermione and the cute redhead was Ron.

"Fine," Hope said as she sat by them, staring at Ron dreamily.

Ron noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you, Harry?"

"Oh, uh," Hope sputtered. "I had a rough summer."

"I thought you just said it was fine," Hermione informed.

"Oh, well," Hope bit her lip. "I had a rough summer."

Ron and Hermione both stared at her in confusion. Hope felt her face flushing. She felt like such an idiot. How could she stand a whole year of this?

"Attention!" Dumbledore said loudly from the teacher's table. "I would like to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts. I have been informed by Mr. Filch-"

"Hey, Harry," Ron whispered, leaning real close to Hope's ear, which gave her tingles. "Why weren't you on the train?"

"I-I came with Dumbledore," Hope insisted. "He wanted to take me personally, because of....my rough summer."

"What happened over the summer?" Ron asked.

"Oh, look, the sorting," Hope pointed as a bunch of first years lined up to be sorted.

"Harry, why aren't you answering me?" Ron demanded, his voice getting louder.

"Summer? I...went to Diagon Alley and got attacked by Death Eaters," Hope told him, nervously.

"No kidding," Ron said, not so hardly. "I heard about that. Did you get hurt at all?"

"Yeah, Ron, I died," Hope said, attempting to sound ironic.

This quieted Ron for the rest of the sorting.

A/N: I know it's unlikely that Dumbeldore would try to pass Hope off for Harry, but it doesn't work otherwise. Question: I have been on this site for some time, but there are still things I don't quite understand, so don't be surprised if I ask you more experienced ff writers what certain things are. For instance, what is a Mary Sue? I've heard that term, but I don't know what it means. Please tell me. 


	3. Words of Strain

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope.

A/N: Oh, I got lots of reveiws. Thank you everyone. Estella luna, you have some great ideas. I wish I had someone like you when I was still in the planning process. Now, I already have everything pretty much figured out, so I won't be able to use your suggestions. Irk, I will be writing much more, so don't worry about that. I haven't left a fanfiction unfinished yet, and I don't plan to. Blueflamerose, GinnyHarryP, and Estella luna, you guys gave me great explinations of a Mary Sue. Thank you so much. And that one reveiwer, thanks for finding me so funny.

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter three: Words of Strain

After some announcements, Dumbledore commenced the feast. Hope didn't feel like eating, being as nervous as she was. So she just sat there and twirled the short ends of her hair around her finger. Ron looked at her. She turned her eyes to him, wondering why he looked at her like that.

"You look different, Harry," Ron told her, sitting back and looking Hope over.

"I do?" Hope asked nervously.

She hoped that he didn't see that her sweater was a little fuller up top than it should be.

"Yeah," Ron mused, picking up a chicken wing. "I can't put my finger on what it is."

Hope shifted her weight. She couldn't be found out. It would ruin everything.

"It's new glasses or-" Ron began. "Maybe your hair."

"Uh, no," Hope insisted, wishing she hadn't made Luphenda make her hair a little longer in back.

"Well, I'll think of it," Ron focused his attention back on his food.

Hope leaned forward on her elbow, covering her face with her hand. When did it get to warm in this room? She looked back at Ron. He dug his teeth into a chicken wing, getting grease on his lips. Would he think it weird if she reached over and wiped it off for him? Would he go nuts if she ran her fingers through his brilliant red hair?

"I can't wait until Quidditch season," Ron announced. "I've been practicing over the Summer, and I think that we'll be the best team again."

"Uh-huh," Hope sighed, just nodding as she gazed at Ron.

"How can you honestly think about Quidditch when we have our NEWTs this year?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And I guess you're studying," Ron said, looking over her shoulder at what she was reading. Hermione tried to hide it, but Ron saw and made a disgusted expression. Hope tried to see, but she was too far away to make anything out but a piece of parchment with writing on it.

"You're not still writing Krum, are you?" Ron asked.

Krum? Who was Krum?

"So, what if I am?" Hermione shot at him, looking away with her nose in the air.

"Krum is a dolt," Ron exclaimed.

Hermione ignored him and went back to reading her letter. Ron got this strange, sad look on his face that he hid from Hermione. Then he turned to Hope.

"Bet you're excited to get on a broom after all that time in the muggle world," Ron said.

"A broom?" Hope repeated in panic. "I've never been on a broom."

Ron laughed.

"I'll never get your guy jokes," Hermione insisted.

After the feast, all the Gryffindors made their way up to Gryffindor tower. Hope stuck with Ron and Hermione, still worrying about Quidditch. She knew about Quidditch, what witch-raised girl didn't, but she didn't know how to actually play it. She didn't know what position she played, and she couldn't ask. Ron would just think she was joking again, and he wouldn't answer.

All the Gryffindor's went through the portrait hole with the new first years and made themselves comfortable in the common room. Hope followed Ron and Hermione to a seat in the corner.

"So, tell us what the Death Eater attack was like," Ron requested of Hope.

"Oh, well," Hope muttered, "there were spells being cast and screams. And, uh, one of them grabbed me, but I warded him off and stuff. And...er...then Dumbledore came and him and people got rid of the Death Eaters. We had to look among the fallen for...survivors. And there was some."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Hope. Ron just nodded, smiling. His smile was so warm and nice. She loved to watch his lips move when he talked. Before she knew it, Ron had asked her a question and she hadn't been paying attention to his words.

"What?" Hope asked, coming back to reality. "I'm sorry. I wasn't listening."

Ron looked a little disgruntled. "I said that Neville, Seamus and Dean are going to bed and asked if you wanted to also."

Hope gasped. She hadn't thought about sharing a room with a bunch of boys. What if they slept naked or something? Some people do.

"You know, I think I'll stay down here a while," Hope insisted.

Ron gave her a suspicious look.

"Well, I'm off to bed as well," Hermione told them. "So, Harry, you'll have to stay here by yourself."

"I had someone I wanted to talk to," Hope said.

"Ok," Ron shrugged.

"See you tomorrow," Hermione assumed.

The two headed up to the dormitories. Hope sat back in the chair, wondering how she was going to keep this up all term. She looked around the room. The fire was burning cheerfully in the hearth and several people talked pleasantly in the dim light. It was such a cozy place. Harry must have loved it here. Who wouldn't? Hope lowered her head. If only she had been here with him for the past five years. She would have gotten to know him. She would have gotten to know Ron as herself, as a girl. Why didn't Dumbledore just let her stay at the Dursley's with Harry? Why couldn't he have just let them know each other, let her know anyone? As Luphenda would say, "'E must 'ave 'is reasons." Hope just wished she knew these reasons.

After some time had gone by, Hope decided that the boys had had sufficient time to get into their pajamas. Hope got up from her thinking spot and went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. As she walked down the corridor, she wondered which of the doors led to her room. Then she heard Ron's voice, such a wonderful sound, and went up to that door. She knocked lightly.

"What d'you want?"

"Is everyone decent?" Hope asked.

There was silence for a minute.

"Yeah, Harry, 'course," came Ron's voice.

Hope opened the door and went in. The boys all sat on their beds in pajamas, staring at her oddly. She slightly smiled, then went over to the only unoccupied bed. The boys continued to watch her.

"You all right, Harry?" Ron asked. "You've been acting kind of off today."

"I had a rough Summer," Hope muttered, loosening her tie.

"Oh, yeah, the Death Eaters!" Ron exclaimed. He proceeded to tell the other boys about the Death Eater attack.. He told it much better than Hope had, and added in odd things like a dragon and an army of houselves. The other boys seemed very interested, though somewhat doubtful. This gave Hope the opportunity to change without them all watching her. Just to be on the safe side, she pretended to drop something on the other side of her bed. When she bent down to pick it up, she quickly changed the important areas. No one had even noticed her with Ron's story going on. She settled herself under her sheets just as Ron closed the story.

"Did it really happen that way, Harry?" the black boy asked.

"Just about," Hope said.

After that, they all settled down and went to sleep.

A/N: I am absolutely terrible at naming chapters, so don't go flaming because my chapter titles are strange.

Estella luna: I know you've reveiwed another story of mine, but I can't seem to remember which one it was. Please remind me so I won't be sitting here wondering. Was it A Christmas Holiday's Nightmare? 


	4. Adversity

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N: At least someone cares. Thanks, Masau. I really liked all your reveiws on my other fanfictions. I just wish more people would read this one. I like it. I thought more other people would too. 

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter four: Adversity

Hope did not sleep well. The bed was comfortable, but it was not her own. And she could not be at ease with four boys in the room. So Hope tossed and turned until all hours of the night. She thought of Dumbledore's plan and how insane it was. Why couldn't Dumbledore have just told everyone that Harry was dead, but they still had Hope? Dumbledore said that he didn't want to upset people. Maybe he thought no one would accept Hope as their savior because she was a girl. Hope didn't believed she could save anyone either. At times, she wondered if she just survived the curse because Harry was there and somehow protected her. Hope was not brave and she wasn't powerful. How could she help anyone?

When morning came and she was shaken to get up, Hope glanced up into two beautiful green eyes and a lots of wonderful freckles. That was the way she wanted to always wake up. That face, that brilliant red hair, that perfectly warm voice...Wait, he had said something. What had he said?

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hope muttered. "I didn't hear you." 

Ron shook his head. "Get up, Harry. You'll be late for class." 

"Oh!" Hope exclaimed, jumping from her bed and running over to get her clothes from her trunk. She almost stripped right there, but remembered Ron's presence and thought better of it. She stared at Ron shyly. Ron stared back, questioning. His stare softened suddenly. Hope didn't know why.

"I'll...uh...wait for you downstairs," Ron insisted, looking oddly nervous.

He made good time leaving the room. Hope raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was all about. Shrugging it off, Hope changed into clean robes and made her way down to the common room. Ron was reading something over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione tried to pull it away, but he kept adjusting so he could continue reading it. As Hope approached, Ron busted up laughing.

"Oh, Harry," Ron whooped. "You should read this. Krum said...he he ho he...He said that he..he he he...He said that he breathes her words or something. What the heck does that mean, anyway?"

"Viktor was talking about when he reads my letters," Hermione explained. "He breathes in the words like his first breathe."

Hope smiled. This Krum must be a really romantic guy.

"Sounds like meaningless hogwash to me," Ron announced, folding his arms adamantly.

"It doesn't matter what you think it sounds like," Hermione insisted. "You shouldn't be reading my letter anyway. It's really none of your business."

Hermione put her nose in the air and started toward the portrait hole. Hope went to follow, but saw that Ron was lingering, his head down. Thinking he might want to talk or had other plans than class, Hope waited with him.

"Ron?" Hope asked in a whisper.

"What?" Ron said suddenly, raising his head and smiling. "Let's go to class."

He went on after Hermione. Hope could tell that his smile wasn't real. There was something the matter with him. She wished she could ask, but knew she couldn't be that bold even if Harry would be. Hope followed Ron and Hermione out of the common room. They all went down to the dank dungeon. Hope watched around them cautiously. This didn't seem like a place to have a lesson. They entered a dark room where a man with greasy, black hair glared down on them as they took their seats. From the cauldrons already set up in front of them, Hope supposed this was Potions class. 

"Turn to page five fifty-two," the Professor announced, glaring at Hope in particular. "We will be studying the Abrogo Potion. Mr. Potter, tell me what the Abrogo potions does."

Hope looked up from her potion book, horror-struck. She hadn't studied this potion yet. Hermione seemed to have since she had her hand in the air.

"Uh," she sputtered, looking over the ingredients as if that would tell her something. She shook her head.

"You don't know, Mr. Potter? Pity," the Professor smirked.

Hope knew immediately that she hated that smile. She hated the tone of his voice when he spoke to her. Especially, she hated the way he called her MR Potter. 

Throughout class, he seemed to pick on her. He always walked by and said how her potion was wrong in the tiniest ways, like being aqua instead of teal, or saying that her wrist was bent wrong when she stirred. It was getting really annoying how he constrantly looked over her shoulder, waiting for her next mess up.

"That guy has to be the most abhorrent person I've ever met," Hope announced as she, Ron and Hermione headed up to their next class. 

"He always has been," Hermione told her.

"RONALD!"

"Oh Holy bezoar! Not her!" Ron groaned, his hands covering his face.

"What? Who?" Hope asked, looking where the yell had come from.

A little blonde girl came bounding up. She had to be the oddest little girl. She wore a bottle cap necklace and held her wand behind her ear. Also, she was wearing a t-shirt that had a picture of Ron's face on it.

"Ronald," the blond began, out of breath, "I was looking for you on the train. I wanted to show you what I made." She pointed to her shirt. The Ron on her shirt winked at Hope. 

"That's great, Luna," Ron muttered.

"I can make one with anyone's face on it," Luna told him, blushing, "like one with my picture on it, if you wanted one."

"That would be...nice, Luna, but I don't wear t-shirts," Ron insisted, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Luna said disappointedly. "That's perfectly all right, Ronald. I have to read the new issue of the Quibbler anyway. I wouldn't have had time to make you a shirt. See you at lunch."

Luna looked rather sad as she walked away. Hope had to feel sorry for the poor little girl. After all, who could not love Ron? Hope also had little hope of getting him.

"I wish she would leave me alone," Ron announced. "Hermione, how do you get a girl to realize that you don't like her?"

"Each girl is different," Hermione told him, vaguely.

"Why not try telling her straight?" Hope blurted. "I mean, you don't want her mooning over you forever. And it's best for her to know so that she can get over you and move on."

"I can't just go up and tell her I don't like her," Ron insisted.

Hope admired his concern for Luna's feelings.

"Hey, Harry," Ron began, smirking at her, which made Hope feel dizzy for a moment. "Would you tell her for me?"

"Me?" Hope exclaimed.

"I couldn't do it, and it was your idea to lay it out straight," Ron rationalized.

"Coward," Hermione muttered.

Hope ran her fingers through her short hair, thinking. It would be best if Ron told her himself. What if Luna didn't believe Hope? What if Luna started bawling over him? Of course, Hope would be more sensitive to Luna's feelings. Guys didn't understand how deep girl's feelings went. Besides, Hope really liked Ron, too. She would better know what it would take to help if the same thing had happened to her. Still, it was Ron's problem. He needed to face it like a man.

"Ron, I don't think-" Hope began, but stopped when Ron took her hand. Her heart started pounding and she looked up into his wonderful, green eyes.

"Please, Harry," Ron requested.

Hope half-smiled. How could she refuse?

At lunch, Hope went over to the Ravenclaw table, where Luna sat. As Hope approached, Luna was drawing Ron's face in her mashed potatoes with the end of her wand. Hope shook her head. Poor, poor Luna.

"Hello, there," Hope greeted.

Luna jumped in surprised. She looked around, saying, "Oh, hullo, Harry."

"Mind if I sit with you?" Hope asked.

"By all means," Luna offered. "There's lost of room."

Hope looked around at Luna's lack of company. She, then, sat down next to her.

"Luna, I need to tell you something," Hope began, feeling guilty already. 

Luna looked wide-eyed at her.

"See, it's about Ron," Hope muttered, avoiding Luna's gaze. "He doesn't really...Well, he's not...er...Ron..."

Hope glanced at Luna, whose expression hadn't changed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt this poor girl. Why did Ron have to ask her to do this? Hope took a breath. How would be the best way to break it to herself? Hope took Luna's hands in her own, which surprised Luna.

"Look," Hope began softly, "you are a wonderful person. You're sweet and sensitive and a very pretty girl."

Luna bit her lip.

"Ron thinks this of you as well," Hope assumed. "It's just that he doesn't feel that special warmth in his heart when it comes to you. He cares for you as a person and he wants to be your friend, but he can't care for you the way you want him to. You don't want him to pretend that he does, do you?"

Luna lowered her eyes and shook her head.

"Luna," Hope went on, "out there is a man who will feel that special feeling when he looks at you. He will ache to hold you and will devote himself to making you happy. Don't waste any more tears on Ron, because he's not that man. Keep looking for him, Luna. He's looking for you as well."

Luna stared at Hope in this weird way. Hope assumed this meant that she understood. At least she wasn't crying. Hope gave her a smile, squeezed her hand, then went back to the Gryffindor table.

"Did you do it?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hope muttered, sitting down next to Hermione, across from Ron.

"How'd she take it?" Ron asked. "Did she blubber?"

"No," Hope said simply, sadly. "You shouldn't have asked me to do it."

Ron looked surprised.

"I completely agree!" Hermione exclaimed, slamming her book on the table. "You are a selfish coward, Ron."

She got up and left the table. 

"What...What did I do that was so wrong?" Ron queried sadly.

Hope wanted to yell at him for dropping Luna on her. She wanted to cry because he was so oblivious. She wanted to run away from him. But she saw how sad he was. That compelled her to stay with him.

"Oy, Harry, Ron!" called a dark-skinned girl down the table.

Hope looked over there.

"We have practice tonight," the girl informed. "I want everyone preforming their best this year."

"All right, Angelina, we'll be there," Ron assured her.

"Practice?" Hope muttered to herself. "Quidditch practice?"

"Yeah," Ron said matter-of-factly.

Hope groaned.

A/N: If you finding it a little slow or something, I can assure you that it does pick up more later.

A/N2: I'm not sure how long it will take to put up the next chapter. My computer crashed and my brother has to restore the hard drive before I can access any of the other chapters that I already wrote. I hope you will be patient and look for my next chapter when it comes. I know my brother can get them. It's just a manner of time. 


	5. Quidditch Me This

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N: Omg! You all are probably really mad at me for not updating. Well, my computer crashed and my brother couldn't fix it until he had the time to drive all the way up to Salt Lake City. He just got the part the day before yesterday. He fixed it yesterday. Now, I'm finally able to get the chapters I've written. Believe me, I am really sorry. Thanks for the reveiws and I hope you enjoy the chappy.

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter Five: Quidditch Me This

Ron and Hope met with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team on the field after school. Hope's hands were shaking as she held Harry's broom close to herself.

"Harry, I want to see you do some catches," Angelina called to Hope.

"Catches?" Hope repeated.

"Yeah," Angelina gave Hope a questioning look. "Where you fly up on your broom and we throw apples at you."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant," Hope muttered to herself as she mounted the broom. She had seen it done a hundred times, but had never attempted herself. It never seemed necessary in her coarse curriculum to learn to fly, she supposed. Luphenda wasn't much for flying herself. Everyone was watching her, so Hope had to try. She took a breath, then kicked off the ground. To her great amazement, the broom went off. She was flying. It was incredible. Suddenly, she realized that the broom wouldn't stop. It just kept going up and up. 

"Stop! Stop it!" Hope cried.

The weight of the broom began to catch up with it, and it started to plummet. Hope held tight to the broom, screaming her lungs out. Here she was falling from a hundred feet in the air. She couldn't possibly survive this. She prayed under her breath that someone down there knew some sort of levitation charm. 

"Wingardium Levosa!" came a most heavenly voice.

Hope was suspended four feet from the ground. Her heart was pounding so hard it would burst of the strain. Ron held out his wand toward her, gently letting her down to the floor. 

"Harry, are you all right?" Ron asked, kneeling beside where she lay. 

Hope sat up and threw her arms around Ron's neck. "Oh, dear! I could have died! You saved my life, Ron!"

"No worries, Harry," Ron pulled away quickly, blushing. "It was nothing at all."

"We would have done something earlier," Angelina began, "but we thought you were just playing around. How did it happen?"

"I don't know," Hope breathed. "My broom just ran out of gas or something."

"Maybe you should rest a bit over there with Ginny, Harry," Angelina told Hope, watching her as if she was mad or something.

Hope took the captain's advise and went over to where a redheaded girl sat on the sidelines. She was a skinny little thing with almost as many freckles as Ron had. Hope wondered if this "Ginny" girl might be related to him somehow. 

"Don't worry, Harry," Ginny comforted. "Even professional Quidditch players have an off day now and then."

"It's not an off day. I'm not good at Quidditch," Hope insisted.

"You are, Harry," Ginny told her warmly. "You've always been good at Quidditch. You're just a wee bit out of practice."

"A wee bit?" Hope repeated, upsetted. "I almost killed myself on that bloody thing."

"How long has it been since you were on a broom?" Ginny asked.

"Um...I donno," Hope shrugged. "I had a rough summer. I didn't have time to play on the broom."

"Oh," Ginny said blankly, watching the practice.

Hope looked up and watched Ron defend the hoops. He was so fast, going this way and that way. The wind furled his hair in the most wonderful way. How could any boy be so completely perfect?

"My brother's really been different since he got on the team and made prefect," Ginny announced. "It's really made him...I donno...happier."

So Ron was her brother. Now she had a reliable source to probe for information about him. But Ginny would know that Harry should be Ron's best friend. Which means that Harry should know all the things about him that Hope would want to know. Therefore, Ginny was no more help to Hope than anyone else was. "So..." Hope began. "I should know this...I know I should, but what is it you do?"

"I don't do anything in particular anymore," Ginny said sadly. "Um... since last year, I've really gotten into Quidditch. And I really like it, so I talked to Angelina, and since you're back on the team, she let me be your back-up. You know, just in case something weird happens, a bludger hits you or your broom goes crazy...that kind of thing."

"That's nice," Hope muttered. "Do you expect anything...weird to happen this year?"

"I surely hope not," Ginny said, look surprised. "It would be awful if something happened to you again. Nothing like my being in the game would compel me to wish you harm in the least way." 

"Well, me too," Hope said, getting an odd feel from this girl's frantic reaction to the question.

Ginny stared off that the practice again. Hope briefly looked up a how Ron was doing. He was just sitting there picking his nails while two redheaded beaters hit a bludger back and forth. There certainly were a lot of redheads in this school. Maybe the wizard gene usually runs in redheaded families or some such. Hope really didn't know much. History of magic certainly wasn't her favorite subject. 

"Hey, um. what would you say if I wanted to give my position to you," Hope said quietly, casually.

"What?" Ginny blurted.

"I mean, like," Hope began, "what if I don't feel like doing Quidditch this year. Like with my studies and everything, I might not have time."

"You want me to take your place?" Ginny almost looked excited for a moment. Then she shook her head and said insistently, "You want to quit Quidditch. You can't quit Quidditch. You love it."

"It's just a game, Ginny," Hope muttered.

"Are you the same Harry?" Ginny gasped. "I mean, like, how rough was your summer?"

"Oh, well, there was the whole death eater attack and everything," Hope told her. "Gave me a fresh perspective on life."

"I can imagine," Ginny lowered her eyes. "I heard. Ron told me a little bit about it. But you can't always believe what Ron says- he said something about a Dementor trying to kiss you."

Hope just laughed. "Yeah, he did add some embellishments to my story."

"Yeah," Ginny shrugged, "Ron tends to do that."

Hope smiled and stared up at Ron. He was so wonderful. His hair and eyes were brilliant and his voice was divine. He was funny and exciting. Ron Weasley....Hope Weasley. Oh, it sounded so perfect. Hope Weasley. Mrs. Ron Weasley. They could have a dozen little redheaded kids. Hope let out a sigh.

"I saw that!" Ginny exclaimed with a queer smile.

Hope looked at her in surprise and dread. "What? I wasn't staring at anybody."

"You still love it," Ginny insisted. "How can you give up something that makes you feel like that?"

Hope let out a sad sigh and looked at a Ron. She knew that Ginny was referring to Quidditch, but it seemed to fit the situation with Ron as well. The point was that Ron could never see her as anything but his ole pal Harry. It was really pointless to think of Ron...but Ginny was right. How could she give up on something she wanted so badly. There had to be something she could do to make Ron realize who she was...without spilling the beans on the whole plan. 

"I knew it!" Ginny said confidently. "It's inside you. You can feel the wind rushing around you, the pumping adrenaline. You can't give that up."

"You really love Quidditch, don't you?" Hope observed.

"Oh, yeah," Ginny blushed. "I always have. But I never was much for playing it until last year when they kicked you off the team. And I had to take your place. It was wonderful, though I wasn't very good. I mean,. I wasn't nearly as good as you."

"I bet you're way better than I am...really," Hope muttered.

"Harry, you're legend," Ginny told her. "You were the youngest seeker in a century."

Hope was beginning to get annoyed with the fact that she was always expected to live up to Harry. "Yeah, I guess I was. I was good at Quidditch. Good in school. I was one talented bloke, wasn't I? I was a bloody idol."

Ginny stared at her unsurely. 

"I guess I just lost the passion for the game," Hope continued, forcing herself to calm down for image sake. "Now, I bet you're way better than me. You know, you should really be up there. If it's something you love and something I'm not really fond of anymore, why can't you be out there instead of me."

"Harry," Ginny began lowly, "I understand the pressure of things are getting to you. But if you quit Quidditch you'll never forgive yourself."

Hope decided to let the whole thing go. What did it really matter anyway? When the war with Voldemort began, no one would really care whether or not Harry Potter was playing Quidditch. They would be too worried about whether or not he had the ability to save them. Hope didn't think she had. 


	6. A fancy or A Feeling

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N: Thnak all of you who reveiwed.

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter Six: A Fancy or A Feeling

"That's enough for today," Angelina announced. "Harry, you might want to take some time to practice on your own."

Hope rolled her eyes as Angelina and the others walked away from the Quidditch pitch. Hope didn't have to take this. She was not sporty and she had no desire to be.

"I'll help you practice if you'd like, Harry," Ginny offered, standing right next to her.

"No thanks," Hope said softly. "I'm not practicing."

"You mean you were serious about all that quitting hogwash?" Ginny gasped.

"Yes, I'm serious," Hope insisted hardly. "Why is it so essential that Harry Potter be a bloody Quidditch player?"

Ginny stood very silently. Hope looked at Ginny's blank face and felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Hope muttered. "I had a rough Summer."

"It's all right, Harry," Ginny told him with a sad indifference. "I understand. Maybe you should wait until November to decide whether or not to quit. You might change your mind."

"It's not likely," Hope groaned.

"Either way, I should probably be prepared," Ginny said, suddenly glowing. "I'm going to practice."

"I think that's a pretty good idea," Hope advised, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder very briefly.

Ginny looked at Hope quite oddly for a second. She blushed, then ran off. Hope just shrugged it off, and started walking back up to the castle. You'd think, being a girl, Hope would be able to decipher the strange looks girls kept giving her. But she really hadn't been around people much. She was allowed to go with Luphenda to Diagon Alley now and then as long as she wore a cloak so that no one could recognize her. 

A loud scream rang out. Hope spun around and caught sight of Ginny falling through the air. There was no time to think. Hope mounted Harry's broom and immediately went speeding through the air. In minutes she was within yard of Ginny. Hope clung tightly to the broom with her feet, holding out her arms. As she sped by, Hope caught Ginny around the waist. Ginny instinctively cleaved to her so Hope could steer the broom down to the ground. Once landed, Hope allowed herself to breathe again. Ginny still held on to her, shaking like a leaf.

"You all right, Ginny?" Hope breathed. "What happened?"

Ginny shook her head, saying against Hope's shoulder, "I-I was just trying to catch the apple I threw. It was just outside my reach. I just needed to lean a little father..."

Ginny glanced up at Hope in surprise.

"Harry, you CAN still fly," Ginny told her.

Hope thought about it. She could fly. She could steer and go fast and all that stuff. She had the ability. Maybe she could live up to Harry. 

As the two walked slowly back up to the castle, Ginny had a thoughtful look on her face. Hope kept glancing over at her, wondering what was so thought provoking.

"What are you thinking about?" Hope asked curiously.

Ginny blushed. "I was just wondering why you couldn't fly before."

"I think I lost passion for the game," Hope reminded, having said the words before.

"And-and you gained it back when you saw me falling?" Ginny said in a very quiet voice.

"I guess so," Hope shrugged.

She looked over at Ginny's blush and suddenly figured out what she had meant. 

"Whoa! Wait a second, Ginny," Hope exclaimed. "Don't go reading too much into this."

Ginny just smiled at her. "I know exactly what's going on."

"I seriously doubt that," Hope muttered.

"It's OK, Harry," Ginny looped her arm around Hope's. "I feel the same way you do."

Ginny kissed Hope's cheek, then ran up to the castle. Hope ran her fingers through her short hair, shaking her head frettedly. 

When Hope made her way to Gryffindor tower, it was getting a little late. It was a good thing because Hope was exhausted. She went straight to her dormitory, walked passed where Ron sat on his bed, and let herself fall forward on her own bed.

"Harry, you are wicked out of shape," Ron observed.

Hope just groaned into her bedding.

"You look tired, I guess I'll just put out the light," Ron said.

Ron put out the candles and everything went rather dim. Hope figured it would be safe now to undress. Ron was going to bed and it was dark besides. She turned over and began to pull off her robes.

"Hey, mate!" Ron exclaimed.

Hope started and looked over at him watching her.

"You should see you," Ron began wryly. "The moonlight is shining on the edge of your face. It's like you're glowing or something. It's really cool-looking."

Hope smiled.

"Well, g'night," with that, Ron lay his head down and closed his eyes.

Hope had to wondering if maybe Ron knew she was a girl subconsciously. He could see her as a girl, but didn't trust it because Ron knew Harry to be a boy. It was something to give her nice things to dream about.

A/N: GinnyHarryP asked me what MST stands for. I really have no earthly idea. If any of you know. Please tell me. 


	7. The Manly Way

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N: GinnyHarryP, I would like to say whether or not I will do your request, but revaling that information would ruin it, wouldn't it? And it seems not many people have really heard of MST. anonyMOUSELL says it stands for Mystery Science Theater. Is that what you were refering to, GinnyHarryP? 

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter Seven: The Manly Way

Hope awoke to whispered voices. Not being able to understand them and being curious, Hope sat up, put on her glasses, and looked over at her roommates all seated on Seamus's bed. They were leaned in and whispering secretively. 

"What are you guys doing?" Hope asked.

"Plotting," Dean announced mischievously.

"Harry, get over here," Ron practically ordered. "We've got the most brill idea."

Wanting to be a part of things, Hope jumped out of bed and ran up to them. Ron scooted aside and made room for her. She sat on her feet and leaned in, excited to hear what had interested them so.

"All right," Dean began, "yesterday I overheard Lavender and Parvati talking about summoning spirits from the Netherworld tonight."

All the boys started laughing. Hope thought it was vaguely silly of Parvati and Lavender to believe in such things, but she didn't see how it was as funny as the boys made it out to be.

"Yeah, so?" Hope finally asked.

"Well, those girls are going to actually summon some," Seamus blurted.

The boys laughed again.

"How are they going to go about doing a thing like that?" Hope asked, still confused.

"Don't you get it?" Ron poked her in the side, which made her almost squeal. Luckily, she held it in. "We're going to be the spirits."

"When those two go down to the main hall to do their summoning," Dean explain, "we're going to show and scare the bloomers off 'em."

"That isn't very nice," Hope muttered.

"That means you aren't going to help?" Ron posed, looking over at her.

"I don't think so, no," Hope told him. "I hope you won't either, Ron. It isn't a very nice thing to do."

"Who cares?" Dean threw his arms up.

"I think Harry's right," Neville, who had been silent until then, spoke up.

"Fine!" Ron exclaimed. "You two can sit here and braid each others hair and miss out on the fun."

Ron, Dean and Seamus got up from the bed and left the dormitory. Hope glanced across the bed at Neville. He was the only decent boy Gryffindor? That couldn't be so. Hope just had to hope that Ron was doing this on a foolish whim and would regret it in the morning.

"I don't think they'll talk to us much for a bit, Harry," Neville muttered.

"You're probably right," Hope shrugged. "But at least we have a clear conscious."

Hope had a feeling that Neville was a little remorseful that he had chosen the right way. Hope knew how he felt. Wasn't it more important to do what's right than to have fun or get close to the most beautiful redhead in the world?

Neville had happened to be right. Seamus, Dean and Ron hadn't gone out of their way to talk to the two of them. Hope and Neville sat with Hermione and Ginny for lunch. Ginny was gazing across the table at Hope, which made her very uncomfortable.

"Those three are up to something," Hermione observed, looking down the table at Ron, Dean and Seamus chuckling. "But if they were, wouldn't you two be involved as well?"

"You would think," Neville muttered.

Hope half smiled, just trying to avoid looking at Ginny. 

"So, Harry," Ginny began suddenly. "Are you planning on going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"What?" Hope asked in confusion.

"The Hogsmeade trip," Ginny clarified. "The first one is coming this weekend. I was just wondering if you had gotten your permission slip from those rotten Dursley's."

"Oh, no," Hope bit her lip. "I must have forgot."

"Oh dear!" Ginny exclaimed. "I so wanted to see you there."

"I'll be there, Ginny," Neville insisted as if that would make up for it.

Ginny half smiled in his direction, then dismally looked down at her food. Hope honestly wished she could go, even if it meant having to date Ginny to be allowed to be there. Hope rarely got to go out into town. And when she did, she wasn't allowed to do anything that would draw attention to herself. Dumbledore's orders.

As if summoned, Dumbeldore instantly came up to her.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbeldore began with a twinkle in his eye, "I believe you left something with me when we first arrived."

"I did?" Hope asked in surprise.

Dumbeldore took a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Hope. She took it and read it over. It was a signed note from the Dursley's saying she could go to Hogsmeade. Dumbeldore winked and walked away.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's my permission slip," Hope said in awe.

"Great!" Ginny exclaimed. "Now we can go to Hogmeade together."

Hope was roused in the middle of the night by the boys hustling out of the room. She looked across the beds and saw that Neville had gone as well. She was a bit disappointed that he had decided to go. Maybe there were no good boys after all. 


	8. Ever Vexed One

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I just moved away to college, so things are going to be a lot more hectic. I'm really not sure how often I'll get to update. But I'm going to try to do it once a week.

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter Eight: Ever Vexed One

Hope was vigorously shaken awake. It was before the sun had come up and Hope really didn't wish to be awaken. She saw the face of Ron above her, so she sat up.

"What's wrong, Ron?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Couldn't let us have a little fun, could you?" Ron demanded. "It wasn't like we were hurting them. We just wanted to scare them."

"What are you talking about?" Hope said in confusion, reaching for Harry's glasses. 

"The prank, stupid!" Dean called form across the room. "We know you told McGonagal of our plan."

"Now we all got detention," Seamus grumbled.

"I thought you were my friend, Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Honestly, Ron," Hope began desperately. "You know me. Would I fink on you?" 

"I hardly know," Ron threw up his hands and sat on his bed. "You've been acting so different lately."

"I had a rough Summer," Hope muttered in defense.

"So I know," Ron shrugged. "But if you didn't tell, who did?"

"I have no idea," Hope insisted. "I've been here sleeping the whole time."

"We'll ask Neville when he gets back from the loo," Dean said.

"He wasn't here," Hope informed.

The three boys looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean he wasn't here?" Ron asked her.

"Just that," Hope told them. "His bed's been empty. I figured he changed his mind and went with you."

"Neville must have peached on us," Ron said to Dean.

"That little pratt!" Dean shouted.

"Sorry, Harry," Ron said quietly to Hope. "We shouldn't have blame you like that, but you know how it is."

"I completely understand," Hope told him with a smile.

The two looked at each other for a while. Ron suddenly jumped in start, then got into bed. Hope lied down and still watched his ginger hair sticking out of his covers. Oh, how she loved him. 

"Mr. Potter!" Snape shouted when he saw that Hope's cauldron was bubbling over. "You're doing it all wrong. You're almost as bad as Longbottom."

"I'll help you, Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Why's he keep yelling at me like that?" Hope asked, trying to hold back the urge to cry.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Ron said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Snape's got a personality disorder called git-ism." 

"Yes, but why does he pick on me?" Hope muttered, watching the austere wizard strut around and ridicule everyone's potions.

"Unsolved mystery," Hermione announced. "The deal with your father has much to do with it, though."

Hope didn't want to sound stupid by asking what the deal with her father was. She was curious, but it was best not to know perhaps. This thing was clear though, Snape would hate her, Harry or Hope. 

After class, the three walked out into the corridor. The little, blonde Luna Lovegood instantly came bouncing up. Ron grabbed onto Hope's arm, which gave her tingles.

"Do something, Harry," Ron hissed in her ear.

"Do it yourself," Hermione challenged.

"Please," Ron pleaded.

"All right," Hope muttered. "I guess I'll distract her or something."

"Thank you," Ron said as he ran off down the hall.

"Coward," Hermione thought aloud as she headed off toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Hullo, Harry," Luna said quietly once she reached him.

"Good morning, Luna," Hope greeted, taking her arm and leading her in the opposite direction that Ron went. "I've so wanted to talk to you today."

"You have?" she asked in surprise.

"Indeed," Hope went on, her mind racing. "It's about...the Quibbler. Um, I...wanted to read it."

"You did, honestly?" Luna's face brightened up.

"Yes," Hope insisted. "It's all that been on my mind."

"How wonderful!" Luna exclaimed, reaching into her book bag and pulled out a copy of the Quibbler. "This month's feature article is about the minister's secret plot to steal all the world's spaghetti."

"Fascinating," Hope commented, confused. "Why would he want spaghetti?"

"That would be ruining the ending, now, wouldn't it?" Luna giggled, handing the Quibbler to her.

Hope took the magazine from her. She hadn't actually wanted to read it. She skimmed over the article, which was just a loud of rubbish. The spaghetti was going to be used to fuel a new invention that controls the minds of goblins.

"Very interesting," Hope muttered, handing the magazine back to Luna. "Oh, dear! It seems I've lost Ron for you. Don't know where he could be."

"But, Harry," Luna began, "I didn't come to see Ronald."

"You didn't?" Hope asked.

"I came to you," Luna blushed.

Hope gasped. Not another one. First Ginny and now Luna. Were these girls mad? Didn't some instinct deep down tell them that this was not a boy they would like? Hope wasn't a boy at all. 

"We could discuss the Quibbler in greater depth this weekend," Luna muttered shyly.

"Luna, listen a second-" Hope began.

She, then, remembered that this little girl just had a broken heart from Ron. She didn't want to break Luna's heart again. Besides, it was just rebound and couldn't last too long. What was the harm in a little meeting?

"All right," Hope conceded. "Where do you want to meet? Here?"

"Why not the Three Broomsticks," Luna shrugged.

"Where's that?" Hope queried.

"Hogsmeade," Luna giggled.

"Great gads!" Hope smacked her hand to her forehead.

"What's the matter?" Luna asked in concern. "Don't you like the Three Broomsticks? We could meet somewhere else."

"No, the Three Broomsticks is fine, but-" Hope began.

"Great!" Luna exclaimed. "See you this weekend then."

With that, she skipped off down the hall. Hope felt terrible. She was supposed to meet Ginny in Hogsmeade. Now she not only had two girls after her but she had a date with each on the same day. This was a disaster.

A/N: Those of you who have read Twelfth Night will notice that I split Olivia up into three different characters. It worked better for me that way. 


	9. Greater Pang of Heart

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N: No one reveiwed my last chapter. I hope I have better luck with this one.

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter Nine: Greater Pang of Heart

Ron, Dean, and Seamus served their detention swabbing up the sludge off the Potion's room floor. The three were very irate about it. 

"First that traitor tattles on us," Ron began, "and now we're clearing out potion residue that's mostly his."

"I don't know," Seamus shrugged, "Harry seemed to spill quite a bit today."

"Didn't he used to be pretty good at Potions?" Dean asked Ron.

"Not like Hermione good, but better than he is now," Ron observed.

Dean leaned on his mop and said, "Does it seem strange to anyone else that a little Death Eater attack has made Harry bad at flying, bad at potions, not interested in pranks, and generally clueless?"

"Well, it was a pretty bad attack," Ron justified. "With the dragon and the dementors-"

"Get real, Ron," Dean shot. "You made all that up. My dad said that there were four Death Eaters. Dumbledore came in and stopped it before anyone was even hurt all that badly. Then, when they looked, Harry wasn't even around. He had run off like a coward."

"I don't believe it," Ron said adamantly. "Harry would never run from a fight."

Dean was about to say more, when they heard footsteps and voices. The three crowded against the door and listened.

"Thank you so much," it was Ginny's voice. "I didn't want to come down here and get my book all by myself."

"No problem at all," Neville insisted. "Would do it again...a hundred times."

"I can't believe I dropped it down here," Ginny said, referring to her book.

"Anyone could have," Neville told her.

"Well, I've got to be going," Ginny said.

"I'll walk you back up," Neville offered. "You never know what could be down here."

"You're so sweet, Neville," Ginny commented.

The two sets of footsteps faded.

"Ron, are Neville and your sister sweethearts?" Seamus asked.

"No," Ron laughed. "Believe me, Ginny doesn't even think of him that way."

"Well, he sure thinks of her," Dean announced with an evil smirk. "I've got the most brilliant idea on how to get back at Neville."

"How's that?" Ron asked.

"Ron, could you imitated Ginny's handwriting?" Dean queried.

"I think so," Ron told him, still confused.

"What if Ginny asked Neville to the Ball this year?" Dean posed, pacing through the room. "Then, when he arrived, she was there with someone else."

"She wouldn't do that," Ron insisted. 

"She wouldn't, but we would," Dean chuckled.

"Oh, I get it!" Seamus exclaimed. "Ron will write love letters and mush to Neville in Ginny handwriting."

"It would sure get him back," Ron nodded. "But what do you want me to say to him. Just right out and say 'Hey, Nev, come to the Ball'?"

"No, first we'll have some fun," Dean stroked his chin. "Start with this.."

Ron ran over to Snape's desk and took out some parchment.

"Dearest," Dean began, "I love you- No, scratch that. We'll have to lead up to it."

"I've got it!" Seamus announced. "I must not bottle the true strength of my feelings longer or I shall burst."

"Right, perfect," Dean said. "Didn't they go to the Yule Ball together fourth year?"

Ron nodded.

"All right," Dean went on. "Then say, 'Since two years past... upon the day which we shared our spirits in the music of Christ's blessed season, I have sought for you alone. How I love you! It is in your very eyes that lies the spark which burns my bosom."

"Really, Dean," Ron protested.

"Just write it," Dean ordered. "'In your voice lies a tone which excites my soul. I spend hours between our greetings pining for your tender embrace. Oh, dear love, let me call you my own.'"

Seamus busted up in laughter. "This is rich! Truly!"

"'If it be that you as greatly me as I you esteem,'" Dean quoted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded in confusion.

"I donno," Dean shrugged. "'If it be that you as greatly me as I you esteem, let it be known to me by your...by your..'"

"Walk," Seamus inputted.

"Yeah," Dean laughed. "'Make your very stride pronounce in it's glide that it be mine heart you seek. If you must to strike my eye, dance about me and heave a sigh. I shall know by this act that you would me to have.'"

All three roared in laughter. 

"Oh, I can't wait to see this," Ron muttered as he wrote. 

"'I may show this with a brow raised up, then pointing down," Dean continued. "If I giggle, as I will, it will be your sign to hold my waist and press my bosom to your face.'"

"Dean!" Ron shouted. "Remember, this is my sister!"

"Yes, yes," Dean said, waving it aside. "Press his face to her stomach then if it bothers you so. Then, 'It will be as I always hope, you, my love, for my very own. Ever faithfully yours, Ginny Weasley'."

Ron signed her name with a flourish.

"There, it's written," Ron muttered. "Now, what?"

"We have to get it to him somehow," Dean stroked his chin more.

Ron returned to Gryffindor tower after his detention was up. He had the letter in his pocket, thinking of how to get it to Neville. Then he saw that Hermione and Harry were still up talking.

"Viktor is so romantic," Hermione swooned. "And he's smart and thoughtful."

"Ah, geez!" Ron grumbled. "Not that again."

Hope looked up at Ron as he walked up. 

"You know what's the best thing about Viktor," Hermione began. "He respects me as a person."

"Hogwash," Ron muttered.

"What, Ron?" Hermione asked. "Did you have something to say?"

"Get a clue, Hermione!" Ron shouted at her, ripping the parchment from her hand and throwing it on the floor. "Krum isn't some knight or whatever you see him as. He's a GUY, and like any guy, not interested in your mind or your personality."

Hope lowered her head. He was right. What guy would like a girl because she's sweet or smart? Guys like looks. And right now, Hope looked like a boy. How could she ever get Ron to see the girl behind the mask if all Ron cared about was looks?

"And let me tell you something else," Ron went on. "He couldn't give a bezoar about respecting your PERSON."

"Shove it, Ron!" Hope yelled, turning red in the face. "Not every guy is like you!"

Hermione and Ron both stared at Hope. She was shaking from anger and hurt. After retrieving the parchment Ron had thrown, and taking a deep breath, Hope walked back over to Hermione and Ron. She smoothed out the parchment the best she could, then set it on Hermione's lap.

"Some people actually care about each other," Hope continued. "I bet you don't understand a thing about it."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said in awe.

Ron turned away sharply, then went up to the dormitory. Hope watched him, mad at herself for having yelled at him. Tears stung her eyes. She just didn't know how she could care for him so much when he didn't see her as anything at all.

A hand touched her shoulder. She glanced back at Hermione.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione began softly. "You're Ron's best friend. He won't stay mad at you long."

Hope lowered her head.

"Thank you again for standing up for me," Hermione said.

"If you and this Krum care about each other, who's he to try to break you up?" Hope muttered.

Hope reluctantly entered the boy's dormitory. Ron sat on his bed, staring off at a blank wall. Hope walked passed him and over to her bed, pulling off her tie.

"You were wrong about me, Harry," Ron said quietly.

Hope glanced over at Ron. He looked back at her sadly.

"I do know what it is to care about someone," he told her, then looked down at his hands. "I know all too well that it makes you crazy. Makes you do stupid things. To think of that person constantly, and know you can't have them."

Hope took very slow steps over to Ron, drawn to comfort his hurt.

"Maybe when it's even wrong to love them," Ron went on, "maybe people will look at you a different way. But it doesn't matter. You would do anything to be with this person. If only they wouldn't be disgusted that you love them."

Was he saying what Hope thought he was saying? Could it be?

Ron looked up at Hope, saying, "I do love someone, Harry."

"You do?" Hope asked, leaning down to him.

"Yes," Ron muttered, looking away. "Hermione."

Hope's knees gave out and she fell to the floor.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Ron asked, looking down on Hope.

"Fine," Hope insisted, wishing she had something hard to bang her head against.

"If you're gonna lay down, you should do it in your bed," Ron suggested, lending a hand to her.

Hope laughed at herself as Ron pulled her to her feet. Ron didn't let go of her hand right away, which did something to her. It was a warm feeling, spread through her whole body. When Ron noticed that he still had her hand, he let go immediately.

"Time for bed, I guess," Ron muttered.

Hope nodded.

A/N: This is my longest chapter yet. Don't get spoiled. They won't all be like this. 


	10. Take Away the Fool

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N: No was has reveiwed in a very long time. I'm starting to wonder if everyone on fanfic is alseep or something. Well, someone once told me not to quit for lack of reveiws. I have had no reveiws for the last three or so chapters, but I'm not giving up. Someone please read and reveiw.

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter Ten: Take Away the Fool

Ron, Dean and Seamus followed Neville subtly down the corridors. They kept their eyes pealed for some great opportunity to have him find the letter. Nothing was going to happen. They didn't even know what they were looking for. Then it came like a beautiful vision. Ginny was walking toward Neville. Ron quickly whispered something to Seamus. He nodded and was off. 

"Hullo, Ginny," Neville greeted excitedly. 

"Hi, Neville," her reply was one of polite indifference.

"Going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Ginny told him. "I'll be meeting Harry and spending the day with him."

"Oh," Neville murmured sadly.

"It ought to be great fun," Ginny swooned.

"Yes," Neville groaned. "I hope you do have great fun."

Ginny smiled at him. "Thank you, Neville. You're so the sweetest."

Just then, Seamus bumped into Ginny and quickly slipped the letter insecurely to her book bag.

"Sorry, Gin," he said, then walked off.

"I've got to get to class," Ginny told Neville. "I hope to see you later. And maybe Harry and I will bump into you at Hogsmeade."

"Uh-huh," Neville muttered lowly.

Ginny went off down the corridor. As Ron and the boys had hoped, the letter fell from her pack and Neville caught sight of it. He went over to it and picked it up.

"Ginny!" he called, but she was too far down the corridor. Neville casually glanced at the words, gasped, then folded the letter. He waited until everyone had cleared out of the corridor, then unfolded the letter again.

"'Dearest,'" Neville began. "Oh, it's to Harry. I mustn't read it."

Neville looked away from the letter for a second, then continued to read, "I must not bottle the true strength of my feelings longer or I shall burst. Since two years past, upon the day which we shared our spirits in the music of Christ's blessed season, I have sought for you alone.'"

Neville paused. 

"Shared the music of Christ's season?" Neville repeated. "She can't mean the Yule Ball. But she went to that with me. So, this is to me?"

Neville held the letter close to his face as he read on, "How I love you! It is in your very eyes that lies the spark which burns my bosom. In your voice lies a tone which excites my soul. I spend hours between our greetings pining for your tender embrace. Oh, dear love, let me call you my own. If it be that you as greatly me as I you esteem...' whatever that means. 'Let it be known to me by your walk.' My walk? What's that supposed to mean?"

Dean and Ron chuckled silently. 

"'Make your very stride pronounce in it's glide that it be mine heart you seek'," Neville continued. "'If you must to strike my eye, dance about me and heave a sigh. I shall know by this act that you would me to have.' She's must be joking! 'I may show this with a brow raised up, then pointing down. If I giggle, as I will, it will be your sign to hold my waist and press my stomach to your face.'"

Neville blushed deeply. 

"'It will be as I always hope, you, my love, for my very own. Ever faithfully yours, Ginny Weasley.'" Neville finished. "This has to be some sort of joke."

Ron smacked a hand to his forehead.

"Ginny, love me?" Neville smiled. "I can't believe it's true. It must be, though. Ginny loves me! She does and if she asked me to, I would dance about her naked!"

Neville jumped in the air excitedly, then ran off down the corridor. Seamus ran up to Ron and Dean.

"It worked!" he shouted.

"Oh, this is the most brilliant idea in the history of the world," Dean announced egotistically.

"Harry, I am so excited about tomorrow," Ginny said, clutching onto Hope's arm.

"Yup," Hope sighed discontentedly.

"It's going to be so fun," Ginny went on. "We absolutely have to go to the ice cream parlor and...Oh, hello, Neville."

Neville stood before the two, a wide grin stretched across his face. Hope was wondering if he had something seriously wrong with him or what? To both Hope and Ginny's confusion, Neville started walking in a circle in some sort of rooster imitation.

"Is there something wrong?" Hope asked him. "Do you need me to take you to the hospital wing?"

He paid no attention to Hope. Ginny stared blankly at him. Rolling his arms, Neville proceeded to do a one-person conga line around Ginny and Hope. 

"Neville, what on earth?" Ginny demanded, raising her eyebrow.

"'I may show this with a brow raised up, then pointing down!'" Neville quoted excitedly, jumping up and down.

"What is the matter with you?" Ginny asked, beginning to giggle.

"If I giggle, as I will, it will be your sign to'," Neville dropped to his knees and threw his arms around Ginny, "'hold my waist and press my stomach to your face. It will be as I always hope, you, my love, for my very own.'"

Ginny stood dumbstruck with a Neville around her waist. Ron, Seamus, and Dean were tumbling down laughing. Hope was just as confused at Ginny was.

"Someone, take Neville to the hospital wing," Ginny called into the large crowd. "He's really very ill, I'm sure."

"We'll take him," Dean announced.

He, Ron and Seamus dragged Neville off. Ginny took Hope's arm and the two went down the other way. Neville stared in disbelief.

"I don't get it!" Neville exclaimed, struggling against his friend's. "She loves me."

"Oh, how'd you know it?" Ron asked. "She hasn't told a soul but me that she's got it bad for you."

"But why's she-" Neville began.

"Off with Harry?" Dean finished. "That's to make you jealous, so you'll do something."

"But I did what she wanted me to," Neville insisted.

"Girls are hard to figure, Nev," Dean told him. "Girls like to mess with us and all that. Hard to get, I bet. Maybe she'll let you know somehow what else she wants you to do."

He smiled at Ron and Seamus, who smiled back.

A/N: All right, I'm off on this tangent, but we'll get back more to Hope. 


	11. Double Dated

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N: Oh, wow. People are reveiwing. Super! OK, here's another chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I thought everyone forgot about me. Thank you for reveiwing.

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter Eleven: Double Dated

The Hogsmeade trip came up quickly. Hope was not looking forward to it. Before they had even left the school, Ginny put an arm around her. Hope had to keep an eye out for Luna. She didn't want Luna catching her snoggling with Ginny. It was so hard, though. She didn't want to hurt either girl, but she did not want to date them either.

"Do you want to go to Madam Puddifoot's?" Ginny asked, as they walked through Hogsmeade.

"Madam who?" Hope asked, still keeping an eye out.

"You know, the place you went with Cho last year," Ginny reminded.

Cho? Who was Cho? Well, if Harry went there with Cho, it couldn't be too bad a place.

"All right, let's go to Madam Puddifoot's," Hope shrugged.

"Great!" Ginny exclaimed, taking Hope's arm.

Then Hope spotted Luna coming down the street holding out a large box. Frantically, Hope pulled Ginny into an alley to hide. As Luna walked by, Hope pressed herself against Ginny as flat to the wall as possible so that Luna would not see them. She felt Ginny's hands reach around her back. Hope hit her head on the wall over Ginny's shoulder. Why did she agree to date two girls in one day? Why did she agree to date girls?

Luna finally passed by and, fortunately, she didn't see Hope in the awkward position with Ginny. Hope let out a relieved breath as she pulled away from Ginny. To Hope's great frustration, Ginny had her lips puckered. OK, dating was one thing, but kissing-NEVER.

"Wow, look at the time," Hope laughed nervously. "I want to get to Madam Puddifoot's before it closes."

Ginny opened her eyes in surprise. Hope took her hand and pulled her out of the alley.

Ginny acted a little aloof at Madam Puddifoot's. Hope wondered what she was so bothered about that she would stare in her coffee for a half hour.

"Tell me what's wrong, Gin," Hope urged, leaning forward on her elbows.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again.

"Please tell me, Gin," Hope said. "I know there's something the matter."

"That's what's so great about you, Harry," Ginny insisted, still looking worried. "You're so sensitive."

Hope looked away nervously. "Just tell me what's wrong, Ginny."

Ginny bit her lip, then said, "Why didn't you kiss me? You were going to, I know it. Why else would you have pushed me into the alley like that and snoggled me so? Why did you change your mind?"

Hope didn't know what to say.

"Was it because of me?" Ginny asked quietly. "Because I'm not very good looking?"

"No," Hope insisted. "No, Ginny."

Hope placed a finger under Ginny's chin and directed her sight so that they were eye to eye.

"Listen, Ginny," Hope began, "you are a beautiful girl, and you are in great shape. I'd kill to fit in those jeans."

Ginny was beginning to smile, until the last comment. Then she just looked confused.

"I mean," Hope sputtered, "if they weren't so frilly and girly and...stuff."

Ginny looked back into her cup of coffee. (A/N: I do not condone coffee drinking.)

"Ginny, any guy would consider himself lucky to have the opportunity to kiss you," Hope insisted. "It's just that I-"

Ginny looked at her.

"I-" Hope decided to say the first thing that came to her. "I have mono."

Ginny was taken aback. "Oh. Really?" (A/N: I'm not sure if wizards have mono.)

"I didn't want to give it to you," Hope told her.

"That makes sense," Ginny smiled.

Hope and Ginny spent a lovely time talking about this and that. Ginny gave Hope some hair tips on the short due and Hope told of her dream of redheaded children. Hope let Ginny believe she was referring to her instead of Ron in most cases.

Ginny and Hope walked down Hogsmeade together, arm in arm -since Hope felt hand in hand was a little too weird. Then Hope saw it. In the window of a robe store, there was a beautiful silk violet dress. It was absolutely gorgeous, and Hope would have given her life to have that dress.

"Hey, Ginny," Hope began, "I have to buy some things, but I'll meet you later, all right?"

"Sure, Harry," Ginny agreed. "I bet you're buying something for me, huh?"

She giggled and skipped off. The moment she was out of sight, Hope rushed into the store.

"I want to see that dress in the window," Hope insisted.

The woman behind the counter looked at her oddly.

"It's for my girlfriend," Hope insisted.

"Oh," the woman said, then went over and got the dress for her. 

Hope felt the silk and took it over to a full length mirror. It was so beautiful and it was her size. Hope couldn't help herself. She took out her money and paid for it. Hope knew she would never get to wear it, but she simply had to have it.

Hope stroked the dress box affectionately as she walked across to The Three Broomsticks.

"I've been waiting for you, Harry," Luna said, smiling and motioning to the seat opposite her.

"Terribly sorry I'm late," Hope said, sitting down. "I was with...um...Ron, and he wanted to look at this broom."

"It's all right, Harry," Luna said pleasantly.

Hope let her eyes wander around the pub, searching for something to say.

"Have I told you about this month's Quibbler feature article?" Luna asked.

"About the minister?"

"Yes, that one."

"Yes, you've showed me."

It was quiet again. Hope made a popping sound with her lips to make it not so quiet. Hope's eyes fell upon the box sitting on the middle of the table.

"What's that?" Hope asked, glad she had something to say.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Luna blushed, pushing the box toward Hope. "I made something for you."

Hope pulled the top off the box and gawked in at her own face decorated on a cake. She was speechless.

"Like it?" Luna asked.

Hope half-smiled, "It's...not like anything I've ever been given."

"I know," Luna giggled, then looked at the dress box. "What have you got?"

Hope held the box close to herself protectively and lied, "New Quidditch uniform."

"Oh," Luna nodded.

It was silent yet again. This was way worse than the date with Ginny. Thankfully, the silence was broke by McGonagal announcing that they were to head back to Hogwarts. Hope was relieved. The two followed McGonagal out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Sorry our date was cut short," Hope told Luna, trying to sound sincere. "We can always continue this next weekend."

"Next weekend is the ball," Luna gasped. "Oh, Harry, I would love to go!"

Luna threw her arms around Hope. "I just love being near you."

As Hope walked exasperated with Luna and everyone else out of Hogsmeade, she didn't notice the two cloaked men crouching in an alley, watching the young students worrilessly meander by.

A/N: Big surprise in the next chapter. 


	12. New Developements

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N: Thank you so much for the reveiws, Darcy, cantbesilenced, and aishteru. DementorIceCream, Dean and Seamus are Feste and Sir Toby. Neville is actually a sort of combination of Marvolio and Sir Andrew. I've really used a lot of artistic licence to make this story a good Harry Potter. I have seen that movie. It's awsome, one of my favorites. 

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter Twelve: New Developements

As Hope walked exasperated with Luna and everyone else out of Hogsmeade, she didn't notice the two cloaked men crouching in an alley, watching the young students worrilessly meander by. The shorter of the two moved to leave the alley but the taller held him back by the shoulder.

"Wait a minute," he hissed.

"This is the perfect opportunity," the short insisted. "I just go with them straight to Hogwarts."

"I don't know, Harry. I won't be able to protect you. I think we should stick together."

"We really should let Dumbledore know everything that's happened," the shorter pointed out. "It's all right, Remus. I'll be fine."

"You're right, Harry," Remus admitted. "I have things to do, but I'll try to join you as soon as I can."

Harry nodded then set off after the Hogwarts students.

"Hey, Harry!" Remus called.

Harry looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"Could you do me a favor?" Remus asked in a loud whisper.

"Of course, Remus," Harry told him, walking back to him. "I owe you my life. If you hadn't grabbed me out of that mess, those Death Eaters would have me. I would do anything for you."

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "My cycle is coming up, Harry. Do you think you could go to Snape and get some of the potion that makes me harmless."

"Yes, I'll do it straightaway," Harry assured him.

"You better hurry," Remus insisted, indicating toward the advancing group of students. "You're loosing them."

"Thank you, Remus," Harry said, then ran off after the Hogwarts crowd, pulling the hood of his cloak down.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said, taking his hand. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, Ginny, you wouldn't believe what happened to me," Harry told her. "I was in Diagon alley-"

"You mean Hogsmeade, right?" Ginny interrupted.

"Well, I'm here now," Harry muttered, confused.

"Yes, and I'm here," Ginny sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. "We're together."

Harry wasn't sure what was going on. He knew Ginny had a thing for him second year, but still? And she had seemed to get bolder since then. Harry spotted Dumbledore walking along.

"Wait a sec. Will you, Ginny?" Harry said, as he ran over to where Dumbledore was. "Headmaster, I'm back!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened upon seeing Harry. "Harry? Dear me, where have you been?"

"In hiding with Remus," Harry told him. 

"Oh," Dumbledore muttered, putting fingers to his lips. "This is interesting."

"I know I'm way behind in my classes-" Harry began.

"Indeed," Dumbeldore interrupted. "Very much behind. I think you will have to take special tutorials with me until you get caught up. And it would be best if you slept in my office."

"What? why?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid we thought you were dead and have given your bed to someone else," Dumbeldore told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Harry groaned. 

"Don't worry, Harry," Dumbeldore insisted. "I will fix everything in a matter of time."

Dumbldore shot a glance over at Hope.

Hope said good night to Luna in the Entrance Hall, then went up to Gryffindor tower. Most everyone had gone straight to bed. Hermione was the only one up, so Hope sat herself next to Hermione and let out a long exasperated sigh. 

"You look like you've not had the best day," Hermione observed as she looked over her book at Hope.

"That's for sure," Hope said, heaving another tired sigh.

"I hope you aren't feeling too poorly," Hermione said. "We have a report due in Defense Against Dark Arts that I'm almost positive that you haven't even started."

"Oh, no!" Hope cried. "You're right."

"Do you want my help?" Hermione offered kindly.

"That would be great, Hermione," Hope told her, relieved. 

Hermione smiled. The two were up half the night working on Hope's paper. It seemed rather strange that Hermione was doing a lot of the work that Hope should have been doing, but Hope wasn't complaining. 

"Thank you so much," Hope said to Hermione after they had finally finished.

"I was glad to do it, Harry," Hermione said, gathering the books together.

"I am so tired," Hope muttered. "I don't know how I'll wake up for classes tomorrow."

"This isn't the first time we've burned the midnight oil," Hermione informed. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle the lack of sleep."

"I hope so," Hope muttered. She reached over and touched Hermione's hand. "I really appreciate you helping me, Hermione."

"Oh, uh," Hermione sputtered.

She pulled her hand away and fumbled through her notes. She pulled out a piece of parchment, looked at it oddly, then held it out to Hope.

"I-I wrote this," Hermione said shyly. "I've been debating whether or not to send it. I think I will-and I want you to read it before I do."

The second Hope took it from her hand, Hermione ran off up to the girl's dormitories. Hope was beginning to think all the girls in this school were daft.

"Dear Viktor,

I did take your advice on that Bulgarian poet. He was quite good. But, Viktor, I have been struggling for some time on a most distressing decision. My dear, Viktor, you have meant a great deal to me over these years that we have been writing each other, but I can't go on this way. This long distance relationship can't go on forever.

Besides, I've found someone here to care about and I think he might also care for me. Please don't be bitter. I know it's the best that we end it now.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger"

Hope groaned deeply. This couldn't be. Not only had Hope inadvertently broken up Hermione and Krum, but attracted one of her best friends who her other best friend was in love with. Hope was just messing everything up.

That night, Hope had a dream that Snape had ordered her to fly across the Potions room on a broomstick, balancing three chickens on her head. All the chickens would nibble at her ears affectionately as she tried to keep ahold of the broom. When she told them to stop nibbling, they all laid eggs on her head. After she reached the other side of the room, with egg running down her face, Ron presented her with a mirror as a prize. As she looked into it, she was shocked to see that she looked more like a boy than ever. She awoke wanting to quit this ridiculous plan. 

A/N: Dumbeldore would probably let the whole thing out now, or maybe he wouldn't. In this one, he wants to let it play it's course and see what happens. He wanted special tutorials and Harry to sleep in his office so Hope and Harry wouldn't prematurely meet. You might think Dumbledore's crazy, but it makes the story funnier this way. 


	13. More Than A Man Could Concieve

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N: I was surprised today to check my email and find a mess of reveiws. It was truely thrilling. Most of them were from Estella Luna. Thank you so. Other I got were from cantbesilenced,aishteru, Darcy,and Masau. Thank you all so much for reading. You all pleaded so that I had to put up this chapter earlier than I had planned. Oh, and , Masau, I do have a couple more chapters in mind. But it it winding down. 

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter Thirteen: More than a Man Could Concieve

Throughout the day, Ron, Dean and Seamus decided on what Ginny's next love letter would say. They had decided that Neville had to fight for her, but who would he fight. Ron thought maybe he should take on Goyle in defense of her. Seamus thought he should stand up to Snape for her. Dean wanted something better, but he would not tell the others. 

The three entered Gryffindor tower that afternoon. Hermione was sitting near the fire reading. Ron watched her longingly.

"I saw that," Dean snickered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You have a thing for Hermione," Dean announced. "You always have."

Ron looked at her again.

"You should tell her," Seamus insisted. "Better yet, take her to the Ball."

"You think she'll actually go?" Ron asked. "I mean, she's off on Krum."

"Krum ain't here," Dean told him.

Ron nodded.

Hope held the deep plum dress up to herself, walked dulcetly about as if she were wearing it. She imagined that someone came up to her, Ron maybe. She took up the dress and curtsied. He asked her to dance. Of course, she said yes. To a magical tune that only she could hear, Hope danced about with her invisible partner. Hope imagined a perfect evening, being held by Ron and looking into his dark green eyes. He said something funny and Hope laughed. It was all perfection, until Hope caught her reflection in the full-length mirror. She frowned. There stood Harry Potter with a dress held up to himself. She was Harry to Ron and everyone else. If only she could be herself. Letting go of the dress with one hand, Hope twirled the ends of her unruly black hair around her finger. She looked like a boy. Hope dropped the dress on the floor, then threw herself on her bed, bawling.

There were footsteps coming toward the room. Hope wiped away her tears quickly and stuffed the dress away in her trunk. Dean and Seamus came in whispering. 

"Where's Ron?" Hope asked.

"In the common room," Seamus told her. "He's telling Hermione he loves her."

"He is?" Hope gasped.

Ron didn't know that Hermione thought she loved Hope. But maybe, she truly loved Ron instead. If that was so, Hope had definitely lost Ron forever. She had to go see what was going on. She rushed from the room, then snuck down the stairs. Ron sat on the couch very still. Hermione was no where in sight. Maybe he hadn't done it yet. Maybe she could stop him from it. 

"Hey, Ron," Hope said as she walked over to where he sat. "How did things go?"

Ron leaned forward, placing his face in his hands. Hope's heart went out to him. It was painful to see him so distressed.

"That bad?" Hope muttered.

Ron ran his fingers up into his hair. Hope held up a hand, then hesitated, feeling herself shaking. Finally, she placed her hand on his shoulder in some attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hope told him softly. "I know Hermione meant a lot to you."

Ron reached one hand up and took Hope's hand. His touch gave her chills.

"Harry," Ron muttered, "I don't understand how I can love her so when she can't return my feelings. I'm just a loser."

"No," Hope insisted, walking around the couch to sit with him, Ron still holding her hand. "No, Ron. You're not a loser."

"No?" Ron asked, looking over at her. "Then why can't anyone love me?"

Ron finally let go of Hope's hand. She wished he hadn't. She wanted to hold him, to be near him.

She looked into his dark green eyes and said, "Ron, you have so much to offer someone. You are a hard worker when it comes to the things that you care about. You always have something funny to say. You're brave and kind."

Hope glanced down at the floor, blushing, as she went on, "And you're very handsome."

He was silent. Hope looked over at him. Ron stared at her with great intensity, almost smiling. Then his eyes widened for a moment and he looked away.

"It's kind of you to say and all," Ron said, looking uneasy. "But if that were true then I would have someone to care for me."

"Maybe someone does," Hope muttered. "Maybe this person is just afraid to tell you, afraid how you'll react."

Ron's face was one of bemusement as Hope stared at him. Ron didn't seem to know what to say. Hope finally said to herself that she had to do it. She had to, no matter how he reacted. She couldn't stand it anymore. Before she could change her mind, Hope reached up and ran her fingers through his brilliant, red hair. Ron watched this with great confusion. Slowly, Hope leaned close to Ron and closed her lips over his. Ron didn't react at first, then he pulled away quickly and stood up, gawking in shock.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN, HARRY!" Ron shouted, his ears going red. "What? Why did you-I mean-what was-uh-"

Ron was going nuts, breathing erratically and pacing. Hope knew she shouldn't have done it. She knew that he would have this type of reaction. She was so embarrassed that she felt like crying.

"I didn't even know you were like that," Ron began, still pacing in front of her. "Listen, Harry, I'm not...I don't...go for guys. At least, I don't think I do. I don't! I can't! I can't care for you like that. It's...wrong."

"I guess now I know how you feel with Hermione, then," Hope said quietly, looking down.

Ron stopped pacing and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at Hope, saying, "I'm sorry, Harry."

Hope glanced up at him, tears evading her vision. Ron did look sorry. He looked almost mournful. Their eyes locked on each other's for a moment, then Ron shook his head and ran off to the dormitory. Hope couldn't believe she had ruined it. She could have been content just being friends, but now they didn't even have that. She hated herself. 

After Hope had thought a lot of things through, she went up to their room She saw that Ron had his blankets covering his head. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Ron," she whispered.

There was no answer.

"Ron, I'm sorry," she went on. "I couldn't help it. I care for you so...But I'm putting it behind me. Can we please forget tonight happened? Please, Ron. I couldn't stand to lose you as a friend."

There was no reply.

"Ron? Are you awake?"

Silence.

"Goodnight, Ron," Hope whispered, then she climbed into bed. 


	14. In the name of Love

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N: Thanks for reveiwing, kitties-rule, aishteru, anonyMOUSE11, Eliria, and Cantbesilenced. Estella luna, sto guessing things before I get to that. No, I'm just kidding. I'm actually excited that you can see what's coming.

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter Fourteen: In the Name of Love

Ron bit his thumbnail as he stared across the room at his friend, Harry. He was different. Ron had known since the beginning of the year that Harry was different. Everyone saw that he was different. But did everyone see the glow of his skin, the way his hair slightly curled just at the nape of his neck. Did everyone see that sparkle in his eyes and notice the delicate sort of way Harry handled a quill? Had Harry always possessed these qualities or was it something Harry gained over the Summer, something that made Harry...different.

"Hey," Dean whispered to Ron and Seamus. "I've got a brill idea. Let's say Ginny should want Neville to fight Harry for her."

Ron took in a sharp breath, though he didn't know why.

"Harry's a way better fighter than Neville," Seamus informed. "Neville will get the pants beaten off him."

"Yes, and Ron shall be able to prove his opinion of Harry," Dean announced.

"What? What opinion?" Ron demanded in panic.

"The thing that Harry would never run away from a fight," Dean reminded.

"Oh," Ron sighed in relief. "But Harry wouldn't fight Neville, though. They're friends."

"We'll just have to convince them otherwise," Dean snickered.

Ron chewed his thumbnail some more. Dean went back to listening to the teacher. Ron leaned over toward Seamus.

"Seamus, I have to ask your opinion on something," Ron whispered.

"Sure, Ron," Seamus said.

"Let's say I had a friend," Ron began, twisting his fingers nervously, "and this friend's had something happen with another boy."

"Something?" Seamus asked.

Ron took in a breath, then leaned closer to Seamus so no one could overhear. "A kiss-"

"Oh!" Seamus exclaimed.

"The other boy kissed him and he IMMEDIATELY pulled away. All right?" Ron said defensively.

"OK," Seamus shrugged.

"Then let's say," Ron went on, "that my friend had a hard time thinking of anything but this..kiss."

"What about the kiss is he thinking?" Seamus posed. "I mean, is he thinking how gross or awkward it was, or is he thinking how strangely nice it was?"

"No!" Ron exclaimed too loudly. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed. The people that had, only took interest briefly then went back to their work. Ron continued, "Neither! I mean, he just keeps replaying the moment, thinking...thinking that this boy is different than he use to be. That this boy is...not like the old pal he used to have. There's something different, a different ...feeling there."

"Sorry to tell ya," Seamus began matter-of-factly, "but your friend is gay."

"Yes, I know," Ron shook his head. "If he wasn't than he wouldn't have kissed me-my friend."

"No, mate," Seamus chuckled. "I'm saying that your friend that was kissed, that keeps thinking about his friend who kissed him- that one's gay."

"What?" Ron shouted. "No, I'm-er-he's not!"

A few more heads turned toward them. Ron just smiled until they returned their attention to the teacher.

"This different feeling your friend has for his friend is attraction," Seamus explained. "Your friend's attracted to a boy, mate."

"What?" Ron asked, more himself than Seamus. "But how could I-my friend be gay and not have already known it? I mean, he doesn't like cooking or soap operas or nothing gay-like. He's a regular guy- at least, he thought he was."

"Don't know what to tell ya, chap," Seamus shrugged.

Ron resolved that if he just ignored this feeling, it would go away.

"Dearest love,

It has been awful dealing with the way which I treated you that day. After all, you only were doing as I bade. Dear love, I am just so in fear of revealing my heart to such a throng. Twas sweet that you would do my will, when I would only embarrass you still. Please, my love, forgive this fool, but soon enough you would me rule. This day I promise with all my soul, that I would shew thee my love ever more. Just take on the man to whom my attention I give, and my lips will thine be as long as I live.  
Thy ever devoted slave and lover,

Ginny Weasley."

"There's a ball next weekend," Ginny told Hope sweetly.

"Yes, I know," Hope muttered as the two walked down by the lake.

"I don't have a date," Ginny announced.

"I'm sorry no one has asked you," Hope half-smiled nervously.

"I was hoping that you would," Ginny told her.

"I would like to, Ginny, but-" Hope began before Dean came up to her.

"You are summoned to a wizard's duel, Harry," Dean informed.

"A what?" Hope asked. "Who would want to duel with me?"

"Neville Longbottom," Dean said with a smirk.

"Neville?" Hope repeated. "You must be joking. I've done nothing to him. Why would he want to fight me?"

"I cannot say," Dean shrugged. "All I know is that he is fiercely livid with you. He desires to maim you until you must be fed through a straw."

"Neville?" Ginny gasped. "But he's normally so sweet. What have you done to him, Harry?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Hope insisted. "I didn't do a single thing to him."

"He begs to differ," Dean said, taking Hope's arm. "You must fight him."

Neville paced back and forth nervously, Seamus keeping guard over him.

"Why does she want me to fight Harry?" Neville worried. "Harry hasn't done anything to either of us."

"That's not entirely true," Seamus said matter-of-factly. "He was the one that told us all that you had finked on our little prank."

"He did?" Neville gasped. "Why would he do that? I thought we were on the same side in the matter."

Seamus shrugged.

"I'm sorry about it, though, Seamus," Neville added. "You do believe that I'm sorry I told on you."

"Sure, I believe you," Seamus said. "We didn't mind it. Of course, Harry only wished us to think ill of you. He wanted us to hate you."

"Why?" Neville demanded. "I haven't done anything to Harry."

Just then, Dean walked over and signaled to Seamus. Seamus started down toward where Dean had left Harry and Ginny.

"Boy, is Harry vexed with you," Dean shook his head. 

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Ginny, of course," Dean insisted. "Harry demands that you leave her alone or he'll mutilate you until you have to breath through your armpits."

"Why don't you just tell him to ask Ginny who she wants?" Neville posed as if it was some great idea.

"Oh, she wouldn't have that," Dean told him. "She wants to see you beat Harry."

"But I can't beat Harry!" Neville cried. "Harry's a much better wizard than I am. I'll only look the fool in front of her."

"She believes in you, Neville," Dean informed, placing a hand on Neville's shoulder. "Don't let her down."

Neville let out a long sigh, then nodded.

Dean and Seamus led Neville and Hope to each other. Hope bit her lip nervously, while Neville stood there sweating. Ginny stood back and watched worriedly. 

"Ready?" Dean asked, moving off a bit with Seamus at his side. "Get set? Now!"

Hope and Neville stood frozen with wards raised. Neither would move. Finally, Neville casted a laughing spell at Hope. She busted up, then rolled on the ground laughing. Neville was beginning to feel quite pleased with himself, when Hope chuckled out "Furnuncalus." Neville seared in pain as boils broke out over his skin. Hope got to her feet, trying to quiet her giggles. Neville was still squirming, trying to rubbing all the boils.

"Are you all right, Neville?" Hope asked. "I-I'm sorry."

"Waddiwasi!" Neville said through clenched teeth.

The blast knocked Hope a few yards back. Hope regained her breath, got up, and charged back over to Neville, her wand raised.

"That's it!" Hope exclaimed. "Not more Miss Nice Guy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Hope and Neville were both knocked off their feet and their wands flew into the air. Dean, Seamus, Hope and Neville looked at Ginny as she came up.

"You guys are idiots!" Ginny shouted. "What in all that's magic is wrong with you two?"

"But, Ginny," Neville began, "you wanted us to fight."

"I what?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"You sent me that letter," Neville insisted.

Dean and Seamus shifted their weight nervously.

"I sent you no letter," Ginny told him.

Neville fumbled through his robes and handed the parchment to her. She looked over it quickly.

"Oh dear," Ginny muttered. "This is not mine. This was written by Ron."

Hope, Neville, and Ginny looked to Dean and Seamus.

"Yup, Ron was behind it all," Dean insisted. "Can you believe him?"

"No," Seamus argued. "Ron was working with us."

Dean smacked himself in the forehead.

"We wrote the letter," Seamus began, "because we heard you two talking and knew he fancied you. We thought it would be a great laugh if we convinced him to do all these foolish things, then stood him up at the ball. I'm sorry, Neville. It was a really dirty thing to do."

"Oh," Neville said sadly. "So it was a joke, and Ginny never loved me?"

Ginny looked down at him in surprise. "You did all these crazy things because you thought I wanted you to?"

Neville nodded.

"That is the most-" Ginny began. "It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I didn't even know you felt that way."

Ginny smiled down on Neville, which made him blush.

"I know I'm a great blundering fool," Neville muttered, "and I'm covered in boils, but would you go to the ball with me?"

"I would love to," Ginny insisted. "I'll walk you to the hospital wing."

Ginny helped Neville to his feet, then the two walked toward Hogwarts together. That was one silly female off Hope's shoulders.

A/N: Another long chapter. 


	15. Prepatory Practices

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N: Sorry. I meant to update ealier, but finals are coming up and my life is complicated enough without adding a bunch of school work on top of things. Not that you all care that much, but things will my boyfriend are really confusing right now. Anyway, thank you all for reveiwing.

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter Fifteen: Prepatroy Practices

It wasn't until the day of the ball that Harry even found out about it. He was too busy doing lessons with Dumbledore to really talk to anyone. When he was let know of it, he figured he might as well ask someone to go with him, if there was anyone left free. The first person he thought of as he walked through the corridor was Looney Lovegood. She was very pretty and he felt they had this connection since the previous year. But as far as he knew, she was off on Ron. Coincidentally, that moment Ron came walking down the halls. His eyes briefly flickered on Harry, but he kept walking. This was confusing to Harry. Why would he best friend just ignore him? 

"Hey, Ron," Harry said, grabbing his arm to get his attention. Ron immediately pulled his arm away, looking nervous. "What's wrong with you?"

"You know, Harry," Ron muttered, looking at his shoes.

Harry waited for Ron to finished, but he didn't. "Ok. I haven't seen you much lately."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron mumbled. "I tried, but I just can't treat you the same after what happened."

"What happened?" Harry repeated, confused.

"I'm sorry," Ron said again. "I really am...sorry, Harry."

Ron went to put a hand on Harry's shoulder, but pulled away before he had even touched Harry. Ron half-smiled and walked back down the corridor. Harry watched after him, still confused. What had that been all about? Had Ron gone mental or something?

"Harry!" Hermione said behind him.

Harry turned to her, saying, "Haven't seen you for a while."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "We just talked yesterday."

"We did?" Harry retorted. "Either I am mental or everyone else is."

"It's all right, Harry," Hermione insisted. "We understand that you have a rough Summer."

"Oh, you know?" Harry said. "Yeah, that was crazy."

"Harry, I've been wanting to talk to you about that letter," Hermione began nervously. "I found it in my notes, so I guess you put it back, but you never told me whether or not to send it."

"Sure, sent it if you think you should," Harry shrugged, having no idea what she was referring to.

"Good, I already have," Hermione said excitedly.

"Good," Harry muttered. "Hey, has Ron asked you to the ball?"

Hermione lowered her eyes. "No, he didn't. He probably wouldn't after our talk."

"What talk?" Harry asked, then shook his head. "Never mind. Why don't we go to the ball together?"

"That would be wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Good," Harry shrugged. "Why don't we meet at the ball?"

"All right," Hermione agreed. "If you want to."

"See you then," Harry waved to her and started off down the corridor.

Hope had a little time before she was supposed to meet Luna, and there was no one else in the room, so Hope decided to treat herself. It had been so long since she had looked like a girl, she missed it terribly. Hope put on the deep violet dress robes she had gotten from Hogsmeade. It fit perfectly, tight where it would emphasize her figure, and loose enough to be able to move around in. She used mouse to smooth out her unruly hair and put on her mom's pearl earrings. The picture was finished with sparkly lip gloss. Hope looked in the mirror, almost crying at how good it felt to look like a girl again.

"Harry-" came Ron's voice as he came into the dormitory.

Panicked, Hope jumped behind her bed, poking her head up to look at Ron. He looked almost disgusted.

"Harry, are you wearing a dress?"

"Um," Hope began, "I...might be."

"Why on earth are you wearing a dress!" Ron demanded. 

"Uh," Hope tried to think of something, but nothing came. What could have possessed Harry Potter to wear a dress? Nothing. It was inexcusable. Hope bit her lip. There was nothing she could say, so she shrugged.

"You're mental, Harry," Ron shook his head. "Totally mental."

"I had a rough summer," Hope muttered, burying her face in her bed.

There was silence, then the door slammed. Hope had botched things up so badly. No one could feel secure when they think Harry's a cross-dresser. After gaining her composure, Hope got dressed in boy dress robes, took off the earrings and messed up her hair. She headed down to the common room. Couples and people waiting for their dates crowded the room. Hope spotted Ron immediately. He stood near Hermione, looking dismal. As Hope headed over, she hoped that Ron hadn't told Hermione that he saw Harry in a dress. When Ron saw Hope coming, he looked away nervously. Hermione smiled. That was a good sign.

"Good evening, Harry," Hermione greeted.

"Hello, Hermione," Hope said, her eyes on Ron.

"You look great," Hermione complimented.

"Thanks," Hope muttered, then said to Ron, "Who you going to the ball with, Ron?"

Ron looked briefly at Hermione, then said, "Nobody. I'm going alone."

"I'm sorry," Hope insisted.

Ron just shrugged and walked toward the portrait hole. 

"See you at the ball," Hermione smiled.

"Sure, I'll see you," Hope shrugged.

Hermione nodded, then bounced off. Hope let out a breath and was on her way as well. 


	16. Feel of A Woman in Love

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N:

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter Sixteen: Feel of A Woman In Love

Hope met Luna in the Entrance Hall. They went into the ball together. It was really new to Hope. She had never been to a dance before. She had always imagined how lovely it would be, but she never thought she would be going with a girl on her arm.

"Harry?" Ginny called from the dance floor. She was in Neville's arms at the time and they made such a lovely couple.

"Hullo, Ginny," Hope greeted.

"Came with Luna?" Ginny said, nodding to Luna.

"Yup," Hope said, less than enthusiastic.

"No hard feelings about how things went?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hope insisted. "You two look perfect."

Ginny and Neville smiled at each other.

"See you later," Hope said, taking Luna off toward the punch bowl. "I have to find the loo, Luna. I'll be back in a moment."

Luna nodded and waited near the punch bowl as Hope went off. 

Just then, Harry came wandering in, in search of Hermione. He wasn't quite sure where to look because there were so many bloody people around. It as much too crowded. Harry caught sight of Luna standing alone and figured he might as well join her.

"Hey, Luna," he said to her.

"Back already?" Luna asked.

Harry figured she meant back from his hideaway with Remus, so he nodded.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Luna asked, putting her hands behind her back shyly.

Harry was taken aback by this. He had never known her to be as forward as this. Besides, why would she even want to dance with him? Her interest lay in Ron. Luna looked up at him, her indigo eyes sparkling as a slight blush rose in her cheeks. Luna honestly liked him. Harry was going to review the past events to decipher when this affection might have began, but stopped himself immediately. This lovely, quirky, funny, girl liked him. Why on earth was he analyzing it so much?

"Luna, you want to dance?" Harry asked, finding himself blushing as he said it. 

Luna smiled and nodded, maintaining her cute shyness. Harry led the way on to the dance floor. He hesitated a moment, feeling rather foolish, before taking Luna in his arms. She cuddled close to him quicker than he expected, almost as if they were dating or something. Not that Harry was complaining. He wanted to be nearer to her. 

"Luna," Harry said, pulled away so he could looked down at her face. "Why this change?"

"What change?" Luna retorted softly. "I love you still. You love me, right?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He barely knew her. But there was a tender feeling there. Harry grazed his fingers against her soft cheek, then leaned down and kissed her. 

"Hey, Ron," Hope said, walking over to him. She just hoped that he didn't run away. "Have you seen Luna?"

"No," Ron muttered.

"Ron, I don't know if you heard me that night," Hope began, looking at the floor. "But I want to forget what happened and still be your friend."

"I told you I tried, Harry," Ron insisted.

"Did you try, really?" Hope posed. 

"I do want to be friends again." Ron looked over at her.

"Me too," Hope smiled up at him.

The music turned very slow and romantic. Students were dancing around the large room with their sweethearts. 

"I'd ask you to dance to show that there's no hard feelings, but, uh, you know," Ron muttered.

"I understand," Hope assured him. "How would it look?"

Ron nodded. He looked over at his friend. Hope was just so sad. Maybe there was a way to make his friend just a little happier.

"Listen, Harry," Ron shrugged, "we could go out in the corridor where we could still hear the music."

Hope took Ron's hand instantly and pulled him from the Great Hall. Ron just stood there, not sure what to do. It was alright because Hope was okay with having to do everything. She expected it. Hope got up close to him, reached her hands around him and up his back. Ron's heart was pounding out of control. What was he doing? He was dancing with a boy. Not just any boy, but Harry. Hope's breath on his neck brought strange sensations that he couldn't ignore no matter how hard he tried. Shaking, Ron slipped his hands around Hope. She smiled at this response and set her head down on his shoulder. Ron's mind was racing. This was the strangest thing he had ever done, the scariest thing he had ever done. Not scary because of the idea of someone coming or because of Harry's feeling. This moment was scary because Ron realized that being so near to Harry had a reaction of blood-pumping heat, of desire. Ron couldn't believe it. He was gay. Seamus was right.

"Harry!" came Hermione's voice.

Ron instantly pushed Hope away, turning red before Hermione had even come into the corridor.

"Harry," Hermione began once she was in sight of them, "What are you doing out here? I've been looking all over for you."

"Why?" Hope groaned, frustrated yet again with the over affections of all these bloody girls.

"I figured we'd dance," Hermione told her. "It's not such a unwarranted request since we came together."

"What?" Hope and Ron exclaimed at once.

"You asked Hermione to the dance," Ron demanded, glaring at Hope, "after all you know of my feelings for her."

"I didn't," Hope insisted. "I came with Luna."

"Harry Potter!" Hermione shrieked. "I can't believe you would two-time! How horrid of you!"

"I never asked you." Hope swore, more to Ron than to Hermione. "I don't know where you could have gotten the idea that I did."

"This is just like men!" Hermione cried. "They make you care for them, then they play you. I thought you were beyond that kind of behavior! I simply must tell Luna of this before she is as cruelly treated as I have been."

Hermione stomped off. Ron turned away from Hope.

"I don't know what Hermione's going on about, Ron. I swear it. I didn't ask her."

Ron couldn't bring himself to believe.

"Harry!" Remus came into the corridor.

"We picked the wrong corridor to be alone," Hope muttered.

"Harry, where is it?" Remus demanded, his eyes crazed.

"Where's what?" Hope asked. "Who are you?"

"Come on, Harry," Ron shot at her. "Don't pretend you don't know Remus."

"Remus?" Hope muttered, trying to think if anyone had told her that name.

"I have no time for game!" Remus shouted. "I need the potion."

"I don't have any potion," Hope insisted.

"You said you would do it!" Remus exclaimed. "You said you would do anything for me. Ungrateful wretch. I SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

Remus held his side and grimaced.

"I'm sorry," Hope told him, her eyes tearing up. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been with me for that last month and you don't know what I talking about?" Remus growled.

"Last month?" Ron asked. "Harry's been here at school for much of that."

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH IF YOU DON'T GET ME THAT POTION!" Remus threatened. 


	17. Strive to Please You Everyday

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Hope. 

A/N: I'm sorry this took me so long. I just had to say goodbye to my boyfriend and move home for the Summer, so I haven't been in much of a mood to write. But here it is, the last chapter. I hope you all like.

ONLY HOPE by Lina Shay

Chapter Seventeen: Strive To Please You Every Day

Harry held Luna close as they swayed to the soft music. Then Harry caught sight of the full moon beginning to wane through the ceiling.

"Wait a moment, Luna," Harry said. "I have to go find a friend."

"I'll be here," Luna promised with a shy smile.

Harry touched her face, then disappeared into the crowd.

"Luna!" Hermione called.

Luna turned to her.

"We have been most abominably treated by Harry," Hermione informed.

"We have?" Luna asked in confusion.

"He is dating us both," Hermione told her.

"No!" Luna gasped.

"Come, let's make him owe up to it," Hermione insisted, taking Luna's hand and pulling her off out of the Great Hall.

"Are you sure he's this way?" Luna asked, looked back where he had left her. "I thought he went the other way."

Hermione pulled Luna to the corridor where Remus, Hope and Ron were.

"Now, admit it," Hermione shot at Hope. "You have mistreated us."

"Could everybody please stop yelling at me?" Hope cried. "I don't know what any of you are talking about."

"Harry, how did you get here when you were just in there with me?" Luna queried.

"I don't know what you mean, Luna," Hope muttered, covering her face with her hands.

"Well," Luna began, "we were in there dancing, then you left one way. Hermione came and took me a different way. And here you are. You're very gifted."

"I couldn't find you earlier," Hope insisted. "So Ron and I came out here to...er...talk, and we've been here since then."

"There must be two of you then," Luna shrugged.

Just then, someone called, "Luna, there you are."

All occupants of the corridor stared in disbelief as Harry came walking toward them. He instantly slipped his arms around Luna and kissed her. She smiled at him.

"Oh, Remus," Harry said, pulling a flask from his pocket and holding it out to his friend. Remus didn't waste time in drinking it.

"I told you there must be two Harrys," Luna said to the others.

Harry finally caught sight of Hope. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"I must get to the shrieking shack," Remus announced. "Tomorrow, someone explain this all to me."

He ran off.

"I think I'll need someone to explain it to me," Harry said, staring at Hope. "Who are you? You can't be me?"

Hope opened her mouth to answer him when Dumbledore entered the corridor.

"I believe I should answer this one," he said.

They all turned their attention to him.

"Over the Summer, it was believed that Harry lost his life," Dumbledore explained. "In fear that panic would break out at the loss of him, I had him replaced. See, I knew that there was just one person who could take his place. His twin."

Harry looked at Hope. "Twin? I have a twin?"

Hope half-smiled at him.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore went on, "you have a twin. Come here, my dear."

Hope walked over to Dumbledore, the others' eyes following her. Dumbledore turned her toward her friends, his hands on her shoulders. Hope looked at each face: Harry's excited expression, Luna's content, Hermione's shock, then Ron's pure confusion.

"Her name is Hope," Dumbledore said the words very slowly.

"HER?" all of them gasped in unison.

"I have a sister?" Harry said excitedly.

"I fancied a girl?" Hermione looked ill.

Ron just stared blankly.

"All this time," Hermione began, "you were a girl."

Hope nodded. "I'm sorry things got so out of hand with you, and Luna, and Ginny. I definitely did not mean to make you three fancy me."

"Oh dear!" Hermione groaned, covering her face with one hand.

"Herm-own-ninny!"

A tall boy with a slight hunch on his back and a unibrow came bounding down the corridor.

"Viktor?" Hermione gasped. "What-what are you doing here?"

"I got your letter, Herm-own-ninny," Krum breathed. "I do not vant to break up. I vant to be vith you all of the time. I vill not go back to Bulgaria."

"Really? You mean it?" Hermione asked in happy disbelief.

"I love you, Herm-own-ninny," Krum said.

"Oh, Viktor!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around him. 

"Let us all return to the ball," Dumbledore suggested.

Hermione and Viktor went first.

"We'll have to catch up later, sis," Harry said to Hope and he and Luna started off down the corridor.

Dumbledore winked at Hope, then went after them. Ron and Hope were now alone. She looked over at Ron nervously.

"This is kind of different, eh?" Hope muttered.

Ron scratched his head, saying, "It sure explains things. I thought you were gay."

"Well, I'm not," Hope told him, half-smiling.

"I thought I was gay," Ron chuckled in embarrassment.

"You did?" Hope asked.

"What else was I supposed to think?" Ron said, throwing his hands in the air. "Here I was feeling all these things for my friend Harry. Thinking how sweet Harry was, and how lovely Harry was. I thought I was going mad."

"You thought I was lovely?" Hope asked with a smile and a blush.

"Well, yes," Ron's ears went red. "I scared myself at thinking you were so lovely."

Hope smiled, saying, "Oh, Ron, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you."

Ron smiled back. The two just looked at each other for some time. Finally, Ron asked, "Hope- right?- could you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Hope insisted.

"Put on that purple dress you had on before," Ron requested.

He didn't have to tell her twice. Hope went up to her dormitory and slipped into her dress. She put in her contact lenses and put in her mum's pearl earring. She finished by the hairstyling tips she got from Ginny and a little purple eye shadow. 

When she made her way back to that corridor, it was empty. Ron must have been in the Great Hall. Hope opened the large door and entered. The moment Ginny saw her, she fainted in Neville's arms. Ron walked up, looking her over in awe.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Thank you," Hope said with a smile.

Ron took her hand and they went over to the dance floor. Harry sent Hope a smile and a wink as Ron pulled her close. Hope couldn't believe how wonderfully things worked out. Everything was so perfect she could cry, then Ron directed her lips to his and kissed her.

The End

A/N: Good ending? I thought so. Now, if you haven't looked at my website, you should. It's got loads of this fanfiction's art by me. Go to http/linashay. 


End file.
